Obligados
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Peeta y Katniss se ignoran en la escuela y practicamente se detestan, sin embargo, un error cometido por una borrachera, cambia sus vidas... obligandolos a permaneser juntos...
1. Prologo

_**Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc) **__**ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne **_

_**Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen quien me dio permiso para **__**adaptarla**_

* * *

OBLIGADOS

**PROLOGO**

En Nueva jersey existe un pueblito llamado Deal nuestra historia se centra ahí. En el pueblo hay dos familias adineradas y respetadas a las cuales la apariencia es sumamente importante, el qué dirán es la base de las decisiones, los Mellark y los Everdeen, nunca pensaron en tener que enfrentarse a lo que la vida les deparó.

Pero me estoy adelantando, es importante presentar a estas distinguidas familias empezaré con los Mellark, el Dr. Darius y su encantadora esposa Lilia, un matrimonio ejemplar el amor es la base de esa familia. Los dos retoños de la pareja: Annie de 17 años, una chica pequeña de cabello negro largo, cariñosa y obsesionada con las compras y Peeta de 18, alto de cabello rubio, ojos azules, facciones perfectas, características que aprovechaba muy bien.

Los Everdeen. El hombre de negocios Gerard y su esposa Hazelle, un matrimonio complicado y poco amoroso, sus hijos Gale de 19 años, era un muchacho alto y muy fuerte, cabellos negro, y ojos grises se portaba como niño pero era muy protector con su hermana Katniss de 17, era una muchacha de cabello negro, piel morena, ojos grises y dependiente de su hermano. El amor en esta familia solo se demuestra entre los hermanos, rara vez los padres son afectuosos. Hazelle es la que decide y Gerard es el que paga cualquier capricho de su esposa.

Los jóvenes de ambas familias van juntos al instituto de Deal y coinciden en la mayoría de los eventos sociales, sin embargo, se conocen muy poco. Katniss y Annie se saludan cordialmente, pero nada más, Gale no soporta al mujeriego de Peeta, y este ultimo ve a Katniss como poca cosa. Realmente sus vidas no estaban unidas hasta que los acontecimientos de esa fiesta provocaron una unión obligatoria.


	2. La fiesta y sus consecuencias

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**LA FIESTA Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

Todo el instituto estaba presente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cato, la bebida, la música y toda la casa estaba a disposición, no adultos y no reglas, (como si las reglas fueran algún problema para los adolescentes, )

Cato, era el ex novio de Katniss, un patán que no se dignó a terminar con ella de buena manera, simplemente dejó que esa noche la sensible y frágil Katniss lo viera metiéndole mano a Clove, por fortuna para Cato, Gale no asistió a la fiesta, sino su rostro de niño con cabello rubio, hubiera sido destrozado por las enormes manos del hermano de Katniss.

-Katniss, ya has tomado mucho… por favor, llamaré a Finnick para que te lleve a casa- dijo una Annie muy preocupada.

Finnick, muchacho de 18 años, alto rubio de ojos verde, musculoso y carismático era el amigo y guarda espaldas de Peeta. Era ridículo tener un guardaespaldas en un pueblo tan pequeño, pero la mayoría de las jovencitas del pueblo tenían hermanos y/o primos que podrían hacerle daño a su hermoso rostro.

-No… eshtoy bien… voy a bailarr- dijo una muy borracha Katniss.

Se tambaleó hacia la pista de baile, y comenzó a moverse sensualmente con cualquiera que se dejara, Katniss se veía hermosa, trabajo de Annie que al verla llegar a la fiesta vestida bastante inapropiada, se apiadó de ella y la arregló un poco dejándola muy hermosa, y acordaron permanecer juntas en la fiesta hasta que Katniss vio a Cato y Clove y de se puso a tomar.

La mayoría de los chicos bailaban gustosos con ella pero siempre llegaba o la novia o la prima o la hermana y los separaban de la dolida y borracha Katniss. Katniss bailaba sola cuando un cuerpo se pegó a su espalda, a ella no le importó y siguió bailando provocativamente, frotando sus caderas en las de ese joven que ni siquiera había visto, solo miraba a Cato quien la miraba embobado, lamentando lo que acababa de perder. Katniss siguió bebiendo y bailando con ese chico que, cuando la giró para que lo viera, lo reconoció de inmediato no había mujer en ese pueblo que no la estuviera envidiando en ese momento, y eso le encantó por lo que a pesar del cierto rechazo que sentía por él, siguió bailando.

Tres horas después.

-¡KATNISS!- un muy preocupado Gale gritó al entrar a la casa casi vacía de Cato -¡¿Dónde estás Katniss?!-

Gale se lamentaba haberla dejado ir sola y después de que se enteró de lo sucedido con el idiota de Cato se distrajo un poco para romperle la nariz al rubio, ahora buscaba a Katniss por la casa, Annie le había dicho que no la había visto irse, Gale no sabía si preocuparse más o sentirse aliviado. Subió al segundo piso y rezando por no encontrarla en ninguna de las habitaciones abrió cada puerta y la cerraba suspirando aliviado, cuando llegó a la última puerta, suspiró "_que no esté ahí y si está que esté sola" _suplicó mentalmente.

Abrió la puerta y su mayor temor se cumplió. Katniss estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo la sabana solo cubría sus nalgas, obviamente estaba desnuda y a su lado había un joven a quien no podía verle la cara ya que le daba la espalda

-¡KATNISS!- grito un decepcionado Gale.

Katniss se despertó sobre saltada y se agarró la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor, miró para todos lados y cuando vio al joven a su lado se sentó rápidamente tapándose con la sabana y giró al joven para verle la cara.

-¡MELLARK!... ¿Qué haces aquí?- su tono era entre confusión y miedo.

Eso fue suficiente para Gale, al ver a su hermana tan confundida entendió que el niño de papi Peeta Mellark se había aprovechado de su hermanita, la furia lo cegó y se abalanzó sobre él adormilado Peeta quien un puñetazo en la cara lo despertó por completo.

-¡FINNICK!- logró gritar antes de recibir otro puño.

Katniss se había salido de la cama y lloraba en un rincón de la habitación viendo como su hermano descargaba su furia. Ella no entendía nada, bueno si sabía lo que había pasado pero no lo recordaba y eso la hacía llorar más.

Finnick llegó lo más rápido que pudo y le quitó a Gale de encima.

-¡DEFIENDETE TU SÓLO… MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- gritaba Gale forcejando con Finnick que aunque no era tan musculoso como Gale, tenia técnicas para inmovilizar. –TE CREES MUY HOMBRE PARA METERTE CON MI HERMANA… PERO CORRES COMO NIÑA PARA NO ENFRENTARTE A MI- Gale estaba muy furioso.

-¿Tu hermana?- dijo Peeta rascándose la cabeza, escuchó el llanto de Katniss y la miró, su cara fue de sorpresa a incredibilidad -¿Yo… me acosté con ella?- preguntó de forma despectiva señalándola.

Eso enfureció más a Gale y Katniss se sintió una cucaracha, Finnick negó con la cabeza y soltó a Gale sabiendo que su jefe necesitaba su merecido.

Gale no lo pensó dos veces y logró darle otro par de buenos puños antes de que Finnick volviera a separarlo y lo sacara de cuarto.

Rápidamente, Finnick tomó la ropa de Katniss y con delicadeza la ayudó a levantarse y llevarla al baño del pasillo para que se cambiara.

El camino a casa de los Everdeen fue en total silencio, el rosto de Katniss estaba humedecido por las lágrimas tanto por no recordar lo sucedió pero sobre todo por la expresión de decepción de su hermano.

-Gale… yo… no se- intentó disculparse Katniss pero el nudo en la garganta no la dejó.

-No pasó nada Catnip, vamos a olvidarlo, imagino que no te acuerdas de nada- Aunque todavía estaba enojado intentó sonar tierno. Katniss negó con la cabeza. –Si no te acuerdas vamos a hacer como que nunca pasó- ella asintió.

Mientras tanto en camino a casa de los Mellark a Finnick no le fue tan bien con Peeta.

-¿Qué no se supone que te pago para que esto no me pase?- dijo Peeta mirándose al espejo. Tenía el labio y una ceja partida además de que un ojo se le estaba hinchando.

-Con lo último que dijiste, el tipo se me soltó- mintió – no debiste decir eso.

-¿Decir qué?-

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo Finnick torciendo los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

"_Este niño sí que necesita un poco de realidad en su vida, no le vendría nada mal una lección" _pensó Finnick

Los días pasaron y en el instituto aparentemente nadie se enteró de lo sucedido, Peeta y Katniss actuaban igual que siempre, ignorándose. Lo único que cambió fue la relación con Annie y con Finnick quien a pesar de ser empleado de los Mellark asistía a la misma escuela aunque en último año. Katniss y Gale se hicieron amigo de ellos.

Todo era como siempre hasta que un mes y medio después.

-¡NOOO!- el gritó de Katniss hizo correr a Gale hasta su habitación, la encontró de rodillas en el piso llorando sosteniendo algo en su mano que Gale ignoró, solo corrió y abrazó a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado

-¿Qué voy a hacer Gale?- Katniss lloraba

-No entiendo… ¿Qué pasa?- la miró por todos lados para buscar alguna herida, pero cuando vio la cosa en su mano, deseó que estuviera herida en lugar de eso. Katniss sostenía una prueba de embarazo que mostraba una cara sonriente. –Tranquila Katniss, todo estará bien- sonó más seguro de lo que se sentía.

-Un bebé Gale… esto no puede estar pasando- ella continuó llorando en el pecho de su hermano, mientras Gale pensaba en que hacer, ahora él tenía que tomar decisiones, sus padres, como siempre, no estaban en casa y sabía que de ellos Katniss solo recibiría reproches y malos tratos, y eso él no lo permitiría.

Cuando Katniss se quedó dormida la acostó en su cama y llamó a Annie para que la acompañara, cuando la pequeña llegó, él no le contó pero ella supo por su expresión que no era nada bueno.

Gale fue al trabajo de su padre y le informó lo sucedido, como él lo esperaba, su padre llamó de todas las formas despectivas posibles a su hermana y después telefoneó a su esposa para informarle, Gale pudo escuchar más palabras impropias de una dama, como se llamaba así misma su madre, después escuchó una palabra que lo aterró, eso si no se lo esperaba. "_¿Desheredar? Es su hija con un demonio"_ pensó Gale furioso y dolido. Supo que su hermana no obtendría apoyo de ellos.

Como zombi salió de la oficina de su padre, escuchó una voz femenina saludándolo pero él solo levantó la mano en forma de saludo pero no miró de donde provenía ese saludo. Iba de regreso a su casa, pensando en todo lo que su hermana sufriría y le pareció injusto, dio un volantazo y se dirigió al otro extremo del pueblo.

Llegó a una enorme mansión, respiró profundo y se convenció a sí mismo de no ser violento, cosa difícil para el humor que tenía en esos momentos, bajó del carro y se dirigió a la puerta, llamó y cuando le abrieron la puerta todo su autocontrol desapareció.

Un muy sonriente y despreocupado Peeta le abrió, cuando miró al grandulón su sonrisa desapareció al igual que su recta nariz, Gale no soportó ver el rostro del imbécil que desgració la vida de su hermana así que le fracturó la nariz con un puñetazo. Aunque Finnick disfrutó ver a su insensible patrón sangrando por la nariz se interpuso entre él y Gale.

-Si mi hermana va a sufrir por cargar a tu hijo… tú te harás responsable- soltó Gale dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo muchacho?- dijo Lilia, cuando Gale la miró se tranquilizó un poco ella lo miraba de una forma que su madre nunca lo había hecho.

-Siento venir de esta forma, pero no me parece justo que mi hermana cargué sola con el problema- le dijo respetuosamente

-¿Quién me asegura que es mío?- dijo Peeta con la cabeza hacia atrás sosteniendo un papel en su nariz para detener la hemorragia.

Al escuchar eso Gale casi se le echa encima de nuevo si no es por la mano de Lilia que sostenía su brazo.

-¡CALLATE!- gritó Darius –algún día tus locuras te traerían consecuencias.

-Yo solo digo que no me acuerdo de nada, bien podía ya haber estado embarazada y solo me quieren culpar por el milagrito- dijo Peeta

-Mira pedazo de idiota, será mejor que te calles sino me quitaré de en medio y yo mismo ayudaré a Gale a partirte tu estúpida cara- dijo Finnick entre dientes dejando a Gale y a la familia Mellark helada.

-¿Finnick?- dijo Darius

-Lo siento Darius, pero yo conozco a Katniss y sé que ella jamás se hubiera acostado con Peeta si no hubiera sido por lo borracha que estaba y estoy seguro que Peeta no estaba tan borracho como para no acordarse de lo sucedido- explicó

-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!- gritó Peeta

-¡BASTA!- gritó Darius –primero tenemos que asegurarnos que ella si está embarazada- dijo fulminando a Peeta con la mirada, suspiró y miró a Gale -Muchacho, ¿podrías llevar a tu hermana al hospital en una hora?, nos encontraremos ahí- dijo tranquilo. Gale asintió y salió de la casa.

Mientras en la casa de Katniss ella lloraba en los brazos de Annie.

-¿Voy a ser tía?- susurró Annie para sí misma reprimiendo la emoción que sentía, su amiga estaba destrozada y sabía que a su hermano eso no sería nada bueno y por lo que Gale y Katniss le habían contado de sus padres ellos tampoco la pasarían bien.

-Annie, ¿qué hago?- susurró Katniss cuando dejó de llorar

-No lo sé, sabes que tienes varias opciones… pero piénsalo muy bien, no me gustaría que hicieras algo que…- no terminó de decir, ella no debía influir en la decisión.

-No Annie yo jamás acabaría con la vida de un ser indefenso- dijo Katniss con una seguridad que a ella misma impresionó.

-¿Lo tendrás?- dijo Annie con una sonrisa. Katniss asintió y su mano voló a su vientre. –yo te ayudaré, te lo prometo- dijo y puso su mano sobre la mano que Katniss tenía en su vientre.

Gale llegó y les informó lo sucedido, Katniss no se sorprendió por lo de sus padres, en realidad no le importó. Pero al igual que Annie se enfureció con lo que Peeta había dicho y si hasta ese entonces no lo soportaba ahora lo odiaba. Se encontraron con Darius en el hospital y ahí comprobaron lo que ya sabían. Katniss tenía seis semanas de embarazo y Peeta no podía decir nada todos sabían exactamente el día de la fiesta de Cato y las fechas concordaban. Katniss y Peeta serían padres.

-Bien, entonces yo te daré el dinero para que acabes con el problema- dijo Peeta.

-¡Qué demonios!...- Katniss no podía creerlo y se enfureció -si piensas que yo voy a ser una asesina para que el niño mimado tenga una vida tranquila, estas muy equivocado Peeta Mellark- dijo su nombre como si fuera una palabrota.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, yo no te eduqué así- dijo un Darius decepcionado.

-Eres el rey de los cabrones- dijo Annie casi escupiéndole en la cara, nunca había estado tan decepcionada de su hermano.

-Enserio hombre, quieres que te partan la cara otra vez ¿verdad?- dijo Finnick sosteniendo a un Gale que bufaba y forcejaba para alcanzar al imbécil.

-Mira Peeta, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, yo voy a tener a _mi_ hijo con tu apoyo o sin él, solo que tienes que decidir, si me dejas sola con esto ahora jamás conocerás a tu hijo- Katniss hablaba con una seguridad que nunca antes había mostrado, el saber que alguien dependía de su fortaleza la hacía sentir bien, asustada pero fuerte ella defendería con uñas y dientes a su bebé.

Peeta abrió la boca pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Piénsalo bien, ahora estas asustado, pero si tomas una decisión ahora te aseguró que toda tu vida lo lamentaras- Peeta asintió.

Lilia sabía que su hijo pensaba dejar sola a Katniss pero también sabía que su hijo deseaba tener hijos en un futuro y si no conocía a este seria desdichado toda su vida.

-Katniss- llamó Darius –debemos hablar con tus padres. Los Everdeen asintieron pero se sintieron aterrados.

* * *

PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE

Ane-Potter17 


	3. Reunión y Decisiones

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**REUNIÓN Y DECISIONES.**

Gale fue el encargado de informar a sus padres sobre la reunión son embargo para sus padres siempre había algo más importante que el futuro de su hija y nieto, Gale estaba decepcionado y enfurecido con sus padres y sumamente avergonzado con los Mellark quienes se estaban portando muy bien con su hermana.

Ante todos Peeta aparentaba que nada había pasado pero en su interior estaba aterrado, confundido, enojado y avergonzado, su padre no le dirigía la palabra y solo lo miraba decepcionado, no era la primera vez que Peeta se metía en problemas pero nunca antes de esa magnitud. Se sentía traicionado por su hermana y por Finnick, que según él, se habían aleado con los Everdeen y a él lo habían abandonado.

-Se que estás pensando en lo que crees que te hicieron- dijo Lilia sentándose a un lado de su hijo que estaba pensativo en el jardín.

-Se supone que ella es mi hermana y el mi amigo… deberían de estar aquí, apoyándome- se quejó

-Hijo estás perdiendo el tiempo pensando en eso, ellos apoyan a la que más los necesita y en este caso es ella quien ya tomo una decisión, y debo decir que la admiro por eso- Peeta bufó -¿tu ya decidiste?- negó con la cabeza.

-No sé qué hacer mamá, si digo que no estaré con el bebé, mi padre me aborrecerá y si acepto mi vida se acabará- dijo abrazando a su madre.

-No puedo decirte que hacer, solo te aconsejo que veas todos los pros y los contras de tu decisión, por mi parte no te reprocharé la decisión que tomes pero yo voy a estar con mi nieto al igual que tu padre… medítalo hijo, ahora si tu decisión afectara considerablemente tu futuro- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Peeta nunca había tenido que tomar decisiones de esa magnitud, el era un niño mimado que todo obtenía fácilmente, dinero, mujeres y amigos, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la universidad. En ese momento deseaba que la desicion que tenía que tomar tuviera que ver con a que universidad iría.

Después de una semana de insistir Gale logró que sus padres le dedicaran unas horas de su preciado tiempo al problema de Katniss.

Los Everdeen se reunieron con los Mellark es su mansión.

Después de una fría presentación y un silencio incomodo Hazelle tomó la palabra.

-Matrimonio- fue lo único que dijo y Gale, Katniss y Peeta quien estaba en lo alto de la escalera, saltaron en quejas.

-Por dios mamá, eso es tan anticuado- dijo Gale

-Yo no me voy a casar con esa…- Peeta iba a ofender a Katniss pero se quedó callado cuando vio la mirada de Gale y de Darius, y sobre todo porque Finnick le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligó a que se sentara en el escalón.

-Señora, me parece que eso es algo drástico, ahora ya no es necesario que los chicos se casen- dijo un calmado Darius

-Lo siento doctor, esa es la condición o Katniss y su hijo se casa, o nos la llevamos de aquí, la encerramos en un convento y cuando dé a luz regalamos al bastardo- dijo Gerard

_¿Bastardo? _Pensó Peeta y algo en su interior se removió.

-No vuelvas a llamar a mi hijo así- dijo Katniss apuntando a su padre con el dedo índice, ella jamás le había hablado así.

-Mira niña, eso será tu hijo si te casas y ni yo ni tu padre vamos a permitir las habladurías de la gente- dijo su madre mirándola fijamente.

-Wow… ya salió su gran preocupación- dijo Gale agitando los brazos –"nosotros los Everdeen jamás seremos un motivo para las habladurías de la gente"- dijo imitando a su madre. Sus padres lo fulminaron con la mirada, Katniss le tomó la mano y lo miró suplicante, Gale se calmó por su hermana.

-Mamá- dijo Katniss intentando sonar tranquila –no soy la primera ni la ultima madre soltera…

-¡Jamás!... ya está decidido, o te casas o te vas al convento- dijo su madre interrumpiéndola.

-¡No lo haré!- gritó Katniss levantándose de golpe.

-Lo tienes que hacer jovencita, eres menor de edad y nosotros decidimos por ti- dijo su padre levantándose del sillón para encarar a su hija.

-No me casaré- dijo decidida mirando a su padre a los ojos.

-Entonces, te vas al convento, das a luz y la cosa será regalada- dijo su padre con frialdad. Dejando a todos helados –tal vez no llegues a dar a luz, con lo torpe que eres una mala caída y la cosa se muere- dijo más para sí mismo pero todos lo escucharon.

Nadie podía creer esas palabras, cómo un padre podría decirle eso a su hija, Katniss y Annie no pudieron resistir las lágrimas, el silencio inundó la casa.

Darius y Lilia estaban helados y molestos, Gale y Finnick estaban furiosos y Peeta estaba pasando por una revelación.

_¿Cosa?... ¿le dijo cosa a mi hijo?... ¿mi hijo?... es mi hijo… sí, lo es… y no lo quiero perder _la decisión fue tomada.

-Mi hijo- susurró, solo Finnick lo escuchó y sonrió a medias.

Peeta se levantó de golpe, haciendo que todos lo miraran y con toda la seguridad que sentía en ese momento dijo –nos casaremos-

A Gale, Katniss y Annie se les desencajó la mandíbula, Darius asintió satisfecho, Lilia le sonrió, Finnick le demostró su aprobación dándole un apretón en el hombro y Hazelle y Gerard sonrieron de una manera calculadora.

-Bien, la boda será en dos semanas- dijo Hazelle. Tomó a su esposo de la mano y salieron de la casa.

Katniss se quedó viendo a la nada y acariciando su vientre por un largo rato, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Había escuchado bien… Peeta dijo que se casarían?

-Por primera vez te portas como un hombre- dijo Finnick solo para Peeta

Peeta solo se encogió de hombros, se sentía bien al haber logrado tomar una decisión madura, además no permitiría que esa torpe mujer pusiera en peligro la vida de _su_ hijo y mucho menos que sus padres lo regalaran como una cosa. Se sintió muy enojado tan solo con pensar en esas posibilidades.

-¡¿Dos semanas?!- gritó Annie después de una largo silencio, todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido -¿Cómo esperan que organice una gran boda en tan poco tiempo?

-¡No, Annie!- gritó Peeta –solo estaremos nosotros, sus padres- dijo señalando a Gale y Katniss –estos no es un matrimonio normal no hay por qué celebrar.

-¡Peeta!- Lilia lo reprendió

-No Lilia, Peeta tiene razón… nosotros solo seremos un matrimonio ante los demás- dijo Katniss –Peeta gracias por…- dijo mirándolo pero él extendió su mano para detenerla.

-No lo hago por ti, no voy a permitir que tu torpeza ponga en peligro a _mi_ hijo, estará más seguro si te mantengo vigilada… tú y tus padres son un peligro para _mi_ hijo- dijo con frialdad, y enfatizando en la palabra mi.

Katniss se sintió ofendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se resistió a dejarlas salir.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Gale entre dientes.

-Peeta Mellark, si no vas a decir nada bueno mejor quédate callado- dijo Annie muy molesta. Todos miraban a Peeta negando con la cabeza.

-Das un paso hacia adelante y retrocedes tres- le susurró Finnick decepcionado

-Cierra la boca- dijo Peeta entre dientes y se encaminó a su habitación.

La decisión estaba tomada, Peeta y Katniss se casarían, ninguno de los dos quería una gran boda, solo se casarían por el civil y no habría celebración, Annie se encargaría de todo, ella se ofreció sabiendo que ni su hermano ni Katniss harían un buen trabajo.

Las vacaciones de verano empezarían en tres semanas por lo que solo tenían que fingir en el instituto una semana después de la boda que nada pasaba y después de eso Katniss se iría a vivir a la casa de los Mellark, Katniss pediría un año de permiso por obvias razones. Gale se resistía a tener lejos a su hermanita pero no podía hacer mucho sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo porque Annie y Finnick estarían con ella y sabía que Darius y Lilia la cuidarían muy bien.

* * *

Gracias

patrynachys

Lun Black

MarEverdeen

Ane-Potter17

PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE 


	4. Tan solo dos semanas

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**TAN SOLO DOS SEMANAS**

Katniss trataba de asimilar todo lo que su vida había cambiado en una semana y lo mucho más que cambiaría en dos semanas cuando dejaría de ser Katniss Everdeen para convertirse en Katniss Mellark, ella no era tonta y no se hacía falsas ilusiones sobre su próximo matrimonio, de lo único que estaba segura sobre eso era que sería un verdadero infierno para ella y para Peeta, tal vez hubiera sido más llevadero si por lo menos se agradaran, pero ni a eso llegaban. Mientras pensaba en lo aterrador que sería su vida, Katniss estaba acostada en su cama acariciándose el vientre inconscientemente.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Gale acostándose a lado de ella

-No estoy segura- contestó sin dejar de mirar su mano que acariciaba su vientre –él no tiene nada de culpa y será él que mas sufra- dijo con mucha tristeza

-Es un bebé amado, no solo por ti, yo también lo quiero- dijo poniendo la mano sobre la de su hermana

-¿En verdad Gale?- dijo mirando a su hermana

-Claro, Catnip, tal vez no llegó de la manera correcta, pero es tu hijo y mi sobrino consentido… además estoy seguro que Annie y Finnick también lo quieres- dijo sonriendo

-Darius y Lilia también- dijo ella sonriendo hacia su vientre todavía plano.

-Lo ves, él no sufrirá, tiene mucha gente que lo quiere- dijo Gale abrazando a su hermana

-Gale… ¿tú crees que su padre lo quiera?- preguntó mirando los ojos de su hermano, aunque sabía que él no le mentiría le gustaba mirar esos ojos llenos de sinceridad.

-Creo que sí… aunque desprecio a ese pedazo de basura, debo admitir que cuando llamó suyo al bebé, se notó que en realidad lo quiere-

-Pero no quiere a la madre y ella no lo quiere a él… mi pobre bebé nunca tendrá una familia normal- dijo derramando una lagrima.

-Tal vez no tendrá una familia donde sus padres se amen, pero tendrá un tío que ama a su mamá con todo su corazón- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero Gale, no sé qué haría sin ti-

-No hermana, yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, bueno ahora no sabría que hacer sin ustedes- concluyó abrazando a su hermana.

En el instituto Peeta actuaba como de costumbre se juntaba con sus "amigos", bromeaba y continuaba coqueteando con cualquiera que tuviera senos y vagina, a pesar de que intentaba que todo siguiera igual por lo menos hasta que salieran de vacaciones, Peeta constantemente miraba a Katniss y en repetidas ocasiones hacia ademan de levantarse de su silla cuando ella tropezaba o cometía alguna de sus características torpezas, pero él solo miraba el vientre de ella rogando porque su bebé estuviera bien.

_Maldita sea Katniss, quédate sentada… está mujer va a terminar haciéndole daño a mi hijo _pensó cuando Katniss caminó hacia el bote de basura y se tropezó con… nada.

Peeta no solo miraba a Katniss también miraba a su hermana y a Finnick quienes habían dejado de sentarse en la misma mesa que él para sentarse con los Everdeen y sus amigos, a pesar de que Peeta estaba rodeado por muchos "amigos" se sentía solo y extrañaba los regaños de Annie y Finnick, varias veces estuvo tentado de ir a hablar con ellos pero la sola idea de acercarse a Katniss y no poder gritarle que dejara de poner en peligro a su bebé sin recibir un puñetazo por parte de Gale y probablemente de Finnick, lo desanimaba de sus intenciones de acercarse.

Katniss había descubierto varias veces que Peeta la miraba, bueno no precisamente a ella, la mirada de Peeta era siempre sobre su vientre y siempre muy intensa como si quisiera ver a través de su piel, que el padre de su hijo la mirara la hacía más torpe de lo normal varias veces se tropezó y tiró cosas.

Gale, si antes era el protector de Katniss, ahora se había convertido en su sombra, iba con ella a todos lados, la esperaba fuera de su salón y del baño, mantenía mucha atención a cualquier chisme por si acaso alguien hablaba sobre su hermana. Gale debería estar en el mismo año que Finnick pero este decidió perder un año para poder estar con su hermana, graduarse juntos e ir a la misma universidad, solo se tenían el uno al otro, si Katniss era dependiente de él, Gale no veía su existencia sin ella. Cuando veía a Katniss acariciando su vientre y sonriendo, no podía evitar sentirse celoso, ahora ella tenía otra persona por la que no podría vivir y se sentía un poco reemplazado.

Annie estaba feliz y atareada, siempre le habían gustado los niños y sabía que su sobrino calmaría las locuras de su hermano además de que haría feliz a sus padres. El tema de la boda la tenía más acelerada que de costumbre, por lo que Finnick le pidió a su hermana gemela que ayudara a Annie que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar por el estrés.

Johanna Odair, es una hermosa mujer cabello negro y unos ojos verdes como los de su hermano con un cuerpo espectacular, ella dejó la escuela para convertirse en actriz y modelo, lo último era a lo que se dedicaba en esos momentos, ella y Annie habían sido amigas desde niñas y compartían la misma locura por las compras y la moda, ella sería la prefecta aleada para arreglar una boda en dos semanas. Annie le había contado la historia a Johanna y ella estaba de lado de Katniss como todos, estaba ansiosa por conocerla pero por una razón o por otra no podría hacerlo hasta la "feliz boda"

Finnick por su lado, estaba tranquilo, él y Lilia eran los únicos que sabían el amor que Peeta sentía por su bebé y estaba seguro que a la larga él y Katniss se llevarían mejor, no metería las manos al fuego asegurando que se enamorarían, pero tal vez llegaran a verse como amigos. Y estaba muy feliz por tener a su hermana cerca, quien le había asegurado que no tendría que irse por algún trabajo hasta después de las vacaciones.

Darius y Lilia estaban ansiosos por la llegada de su nieto, ellos al igual que Annie tenían mucha esperanza en que el bebé haría cambiar a Peeta, sin embargo, temían que Katniss no fuera feliz y terminara llevándose al pequeño, y siendo sinceros no la culparían, Peeta había sido cruel con ella y eso nadie lo aguantaría mucho tiempo.

Hazelle y Gerard… humm… bueno, ellos solo se habían comprado un atuendo para la boda y seguían sin hablar con sus hijos… lindos padres ¿no?

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_


	5. La boda

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**LA BODA**

Katniss estaba en su habitación, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, su mano su vientre inconscientemente, Annie le había puesto un vestido color perla con un solo tirante y una franja abajo del busto y suelto, mostraba sus pantorrillas, su cabello caía en ligeras ondas sobre su espalda, su maquillaje era ligero pero la hacía ver muy diferente. Si no fuera que la imagen en el espejo acariciaba su vientre igual que ella, juraría que estaba viendo a otra mujer, una más hermosa.

-¡Wow!, estas… preciosa- dijo Gale entrando a la habitación

Katniss solo suspiró.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó poniendo sus enormes manos sobre los hombros de su hermana.

Katniss lo miró a través del espejo, forzó una sonrisa, que salió como una mueca, asintió

-Lo haré por ti- dijo Katniss, mirando su vientre, suspiró de nuevo y se giró hacia su hermano.

-Vamos- dijo y ambos se dirigieron, hacia la nueva vida de Katniss.

Peeta estaba en su habitación recostado en el sillón mirando el techo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, los tres primeros botones estaban desabotonados y su cabello rubio, como siempre despeinado. Aun con esa expresión de melancolía, se veía hermoso.

El joven recordaba los momentos de diversión que había tenido antes que todo eso pasara, las fiestas, el instituto, las pocas responsabilidades, las mujeres, sobre todo las mujeres. Todos esos pensamientos eran para evitar pensar que su vida estaba a punto de transformarse, no soportaba pensar que tendría que ver a Katniss todos los días y que su vida sería muy aburrida, no mas fiestas, su padre le dijo que se tendría que comportar como un verdadero padre y esposo, trabajaría y él se encargaría de los que Katniss y el bebé necesitaran. Para Peeta no era problema encargarse de lo necesario para su hijo, pero no entendía porque también encargarse de Katniss.

"_Ella será tu esposa y como tal debes respetarla, nada de mujeres"_ fue lo que Darius le dijo y fue lo que más le aterró, a partir de esa tarde él viviría en abstinencia, porque no estaba dispuesto a cumplir como esposo de esa manera, le causaba escalofríos pensar en volver a acostarse con ella. Todavía no podía creer que la hubiera deseado el día de la fiesta, porque aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, la deseó desde que la vio salir del baño acompañada por Annie, Katniss se veía hermosa y cuando la vio bailar, no pudo resistir no estar cerca de ella, pero eso él jamás lo confesaría.

Finnick estaba recargado en una de las paredes, observándolo, sabía que su amigo y jefe pasaba por un momento que la mayoría de los hombres pasan un momento como ese, pero que para Peeta era más difícil.

-Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar- dijo Finnick

-¿Y por qué me siento como si estuviera a punto de entrar a la cárcel?- dijo Peeta sin despegar la mirada del techo

Finnick se encogió de hombros –Creo que la mayoría de los hombres que están a punto de casarse pasan por ese sentimiento-

-Sí, pero por lo menos ello tienen el consuelo de que estarán con la mujer que aman, en cambio yo…- negó con la cabeza

-¡Vamos hombre!, tendrás un hijo y si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer a Katniss, veras lo maravillosa que es- dijo Finnick acercándose a su deprimido amigo

-Eso no pasará, ella solo es… una cuna- dijo Peeta con frialdad

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- gritó Annie entrando a la habitación.

Peeta la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada amenazándolo con el puño, Katniss alcanzó a detenerla. –ERES UN IDIOTA PEETA MELLARK- dijo saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta a su espalda.

-Enserio hombre, quieres que te maten ¿verdad?- dijo Finnick viéndolo con una ceja elevada.

-Yo soy su hermano, ¿por qué no me defiende a mí de esa manera?- dijo Peeta escondiendo su cara entre las manos

-Por la única razón que tu eres el que habla de esa manera, Katniss, quien tendría muchas razones para despotricar contra ti, no lo hace, es más, evita que Annie o Gale hablen mal de ti- dijo el guardaespaldas poniendo una mano en el hombro de Peeta

-¿Enserio?... ¿Por qué ella haría eso?- dijo Peeta mirando a Finnick con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella no es lo que tú piensas-

-¡VAMONOS IDIOTA!- gritó Annie– no voy a permitir que dejes esperando a Katniss.

El idiota, digo Peeta bufó y pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermana, quien desde que se enteró que sería tía, comenzó a ignorarlo, rara vez le dirigía la palabra. Peeta recordaba los cariños de Annie, sus regaños cuando lo veía regresar de una noche con alguna de sus conquistas, también anhelaba las peleas absurdas y las bromas entre ellos, pero todo ese cariño, ahora Annie se lo dedicaba solo a Katniss. Eso solo hacía que Peeta despreciara más a Katniss.

Los Mellark estaban en el registro civil, Darius y Lilia hablaban con el juez, Finnick y Johanna observaban a los hermanos Mellark, Annie caminaba de un lado a otro con el celular en la mano, cada dos minutos marcaba al número de Katniss, pero siempre sonaba ocupado, Peeta estaba sentado con los codos en las rodillas, la cabeza gacha y parecía que se quería destrozar las manos de lo tanto que se las estrujaba.

Los Everdeen tenían media hora de retraso. A los primeros diez minutos, Peeta se sintió esperanzado con la idea de que Katniss no llegaría y él no tendría que casarse; a los 20 minutos de espera, Peeta recordó la razón por la que tenía que casarse y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él.

_¿Sus papás se los habrán llevado?, ¿No conoceré a mi hijo?... ¡maldición ¿dónde demonios están?! _Pensaba aterrado.

Estaba tan alterado que comenzó a gritarle a Annie para que localizara a los Everdenn, Lilia logró calmarlo con su característico tono maternal. Ahora, después de treinta minutos de espera, Peeta trataba de controlar sus nervios apretándose las manos con fuerza ya que casi se fractura el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar de tan fuerte que lo apretaba.

Mientras tanto.

Katniss y Gale estaban en la oficina de su padre, esperando a que él y su mamá, salieran de hablar con su abogado, Katniss marcaba cada dos minutos al celular de Annie pero siempre la línea estaba ocupada, ella estaba muy nerviosa, temía que Peeta se enfadaría porque lo estuviera haciendo esperar, y decidiría no casarse, lo que significaría que ella y su bebé irían a parar a un convento y su hijo sería dado en adopción. Gale tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta de la oficina de su papá, ninguno de los dos sabía porque sus padres necesitaban hablar con un abogado.

-Vámonos Gale, ya es tarde- dijo Katniss a los diez minutos de haberse retrasado a llegar al registro civil.

-No podemos, necesitas la firma de nuestros padres para poder casarte, todavía eres menor de edad- dijo Gale sin despegar la oreja de la puerta

-No querrá casarse- dijo Katniss con un nudo en la garganta, con las dos manos en su vientre. A ella no le importaba casarse con Peeta, ella prefería no hacerlo, pero haría lo que fuera para proteger a su bebé.

A los veinte minutos de retraso, comenzó a ponerse histérica, le gritó a sus padres que se apuraran; se estaba hiperventilando cuando Gale la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una silla para sentarla en su regazo, le dibujó círculos en la espalda con la palma de la mano y le tarareó una nana, poco a poco se calmó, Gale siempre hacía eso cuando su hermana se alteraba.

A la media hora de retraso, sus padres salieron de la oficina muy sonrientes junto con el abogado, quien fue el único que los miró y les dedico una sonrisa. Katniss y Gale siguieron a sus padres sin decir nada, pero les parecía extraño que el abogado los siguiera en su auto hasta el registro civil.

Cuando llegaron Annie los esperaba en la entrada, rápidamente se dedicó a retocar el maquillaje de Katniss. Gale y sus padres entraron al registro civil para firmar la autorización para que Katniss se casara. Cuando Katniss entró, sus padres, Gale y el abogado hablaban con los padres de Peeta quienes tenían una expresión extraña, Finnick la saludó con un beso en la mejilla le dijo lo hermosa que se veía y le presento a su hermana Johanna, Katniss no prestaba mucha atención ya que esta solo estaba en Peeta, quien la miraba de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Peeta exhaló con alivio cuando vio entrar a los Everdeen estaba a punto de ir a ver porque sus padres tenían esa expresión pero se detuvo cuando vio entrar a Katniss, ella se veía hermosa y su belleza se intensificó cuando sus miradas se encontraron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, por un segundo se dijo a si mismo que ese matrimonio no sería tan malo. Peeta estuvo a punto de hacer algo que nunca pensó dedicarle a ella, él le iba a sonreír con sinceridad pero en eso…

-¡¿Toda la herencia de mi hijo?!- casi gritó Darius, pero era demasiado educado para armar semejante espectáculo. La mirada maravillada que Peeta le dedicaba a Katniss se transformó en reproche y casi asesina.

-Sí, si el matrimonio no dura mínimo tres años, todo lo que le corresponde a Peeta pasará a manos de Katniss- dijo Gerard con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Jamás!- gritó Peeta.

Katniss no entendía nada, también había escuchado, pero no podía reacciona, la mirada asesina que Peeta le mandaba la mantenía paralizada y por alguna razón se sentía muy dolida, ella prefería mil veces las miradas de desprecio que él siempre le dedicaba, que esa llena de odio.

Por la cabeza de Peeta solo había una idea, él creía que Katniss lo había planeado todo, creía que lo había engatusado para que él se acostara con ella y poderle quitar todo su dinero. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de ser amable con ella, con esa bruja, que solo buscaba su dinero.

Gale estaba furioso, nunca creyó que sus padres se atrevieran a eso, él al igual que su hermana habían pensado que el matrimonio solo durara hasta la mayoría de edad de Katniss o un poco menos, ya que al momento de casarse sus padres perdían todos sus derechos sobre ella, pero al parecer sus padres habían analizado las cosas de una manera bastante maléfica.

Darius y Lilia, por un momento pensaron lo mismo que Peeta, pero al ver la expresión de los hermanos Everdeen, comprendieron que ellos no tenían nada que ver con eso, pero al igual que ellos habían pensado en que ese matrimonio solo durara unos meses, lo suficiente para que los viejos Everdeen no pudieran hacerle daño a Katniss y a su nieto.

Gerard y Hazelle, estaban muy satisfechos, el negocio de la familia no iba bien por los malos manejos de Gerard gracias a los caprichos de Hazelle, y cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Katniss, la idea llegó rápidamente a su mente, sabían que Katniss y los Mellark, siendo una familia tan unida y amorosa, jamás permitirían que Katniss y la cosa se fueran de Deal, después de que Peeta aceptó el matrimonio, solo necesitaban de un abogado para hacer el contrato. Estaban seguros que Peeta no soportaría tantos años a la torpe e insignificante Katniss y de esa manera todo el dinero pararía a su hija que siendo la tonta que ellos creían que era, sería fácil que ellos se apoderaran de esa fortuna.

-Si no firmas, no hay boda y sabes lo que eso significa muchacho- dijo Hazelle mirando a Peeta, quien no dejaba de asesinar a Katniss con la mirada

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN HACER ESTO?!- estalló Gale.

Finnick le puso una mano en el hombro viendo las intenciones Gale de hacer una locura y atacar a alguno de sus padres, que aunque Finnick también había tenido ese pensamiento, sabía que no era correcto que Gale lograra su cometido. Monstruos o no ellos eran sus padres.

Katniss dejó salir unas gruesas lagrimas, Annie la abrazó y Johanna se unió a ellas, no conocía a Katniss, pero estaba segura que ella no había tenido nada que ver con eso, en realidad todos creían eso, bueno, casi todos, Peeta estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y dejar que Katniss se enfrentara a su problema sola, pero en eso Annie y Johanna pusieron una mano en el vientre de Katniss haciendo que sus ojos se separaran del rostro de Katniss y vieran su vientre. _Es tu hijo, no puedes abandonarlo así _se dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al abogado de los Everdeen, le arrebató el contrato y lo firmó.

Todos reaccionaron ante la acción de Peeta. Finnick asintió, Lilia sonrió orgullosa de su hijo, Darius golpeó en signo de aprobación el hombro de su hijo, Gale lo miró agradecido por un segundo después asesinó a sus padres con la mirada, quienes sonreían con satisfacción, Johanna le sonrió amistosamente, Annie no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, conocía muy bien a su hermano y la mirada que él tenía la conocía muy bien y sabía que eso no era nada bueno, Katniss lo miró confundida y agradecida al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas seguían húmedas por el llanto.

La ceremonia fue peor que un velorio, ya que en estos por lo menos había algunas sonrisas para hacer sentir bien al dolido, pero en este caso, nadie sonreía, los únicos que podrían hacerlo, se limitaron a firmar la autorización e irse, Gale estaba seguro que sus padres se habían ido a celebrar su triunfo y en ese momento deseó que él y su hermana fueran huérfanos, aunque en realidad siempre habían vivido como tal, sus padres parecían más, personas que mandaban dinero a un orfanato para limpiar un poco su conciencia.

Peeta y Katniss, nunca se miraron, dijeron lo que el juez les pidió decir, firmaron lo que tenían que firmar y eso fue todo, ni siquiera una sonrisa fingida para hacer creer al juez que estaban felices.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, los demás no sabían qué hacer, felicitarlos no era lo adecuado y no hacer nada era peor, por lo que solo se limitaron a darles un abrazo en signo de apoyo.

-Suerte muchachos- dijo el juez cuando se retiraban, Katniss y Peeta asintieron.

-¿Suerte?- dijo el asistente del Juez, cuando estuvieron solos –nunca había dicho eso antes, siempre es un "felicidades"

-¿No te diste cuenta?- dijo el Juez mirando la puerta por donde los recién casados habían salido –si normalmente el matrimonio es difícil, imagina como será para esos jóvenes que se casaron obligados-

-Y todo esto por el dinero- dijo el asistente negando con la cabeza

-Tengo mucha experiencia en esto y te aseguro que esos jóvenes no piensan en el dinero, sin embargo ese maldito contrato ha eliminado la oportunidad de que ellos se entendieran- dijo el juez deseando con todo su corazón que esos chicos tuvieran suerte, porque la necesitarían y mucho.

Annie y Johanna se fueron con Gale y Katniss. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los hermanos, Katniss subió a su habitación acompañada de Annie, necesitaba dormir y olvidar por unas horas lo sucedido en su boda.

Johanna y Gale estaban incómodos, ninguno sabía que decir, no se conocían muy bien y ninguno de los dos creía correcto, que en esas circunstancias se coquetearan el uno al otro, ya que desde la primera vez que se vieron, la atracción física fue enorme. Durante el resto del día se limitaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia pero que en realidad les daba mucha información conociéndose más, ambos sabían que eran el uno para el otro y que no tardarían mucho en confesarse lo mucho que se gustaban, sin embargo, Gale no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su hermana por pasar tiempo con una novia.

-Es una bruja, una aprovechada, una… una… ¡aaagggg!- despotricaba Peeta contra Katniss. Él estaba convencido que todo había sido idea de ella.

-Peeta, no creo que…- empezó Finnick, pero Peeta no lo escuchó, continuó maldiciendo y aventando cosas de su habitación.

-Tres años, tres… malditos… ¡años!- dijo Peeta furioso –aunque lo logre, esa se quedará con la mitad de lo mío… ¡Aaaaaagggg!... TE ODIO KATNISS EVERDEEN ¡TE ODIO!- le gritó a la ventana con todas sus fuerzas, se dejó caer en el suelo y se prometió a si mismo que haría de esos tres años un infierno para esa zorra.

* * *

. photobucket user/arelyz1/media/img_zpsbda40fc8. jpg. html es el vestido de Katniss solo junten los espacios

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

kuroi-kagura

attos

fanny1919

Katri / Normalmente actualizo lunes,miercoles y viernes

juliper22

patrynachys  



	6. El inicio

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**EL INICIO**

**10 semanas de embarazo**

La última semana de clases ya había terminado, ninguno de los estudiantes del instituto se enteró del matrimonio de Katniss y Peeta, y no tenían motivo para darse cuenta, los ahora esposos seguían ignorándose y Annie, Finnick y Gale, jamás comentaron nada, por lo que el plan seguía su marcha, los estudiantes de Deal se enterarían del matrimonio y del embarazo hasta después de las vacaciones. Bueno si es que Peeta no cambiaba de opinión.

Aunque todo aparentaba seguir igual, Katniss se sentía temerosa, una y otra vez la mirada asesina que Peeta le había dedicado en día de la boda, pasaba por su mente, tenía miedo de llegar a la mansión de los Mellark, aunque sabía que sus ahora suegros, cuñada y los hermanos Odair, la apoyaban, la sola idea de que Peeta ahora la odiaba la hacía estremecer y no estaba segura de si ese estremecimiento se debía al miedo o a otra cosa.

El día de mudarse había llegado, Katniss con la ayuda de Annie, había empacado _casi_ todas sus cosas, ya que Annie, sin que Katniss se diera cuenta, llevó gran parte de su ropa a un asilo y un orfanato, ya que ella se había encargado de comprarle un nuevo guardarropa.

-Podemos regresar a casa- le dijo Gale a Katniss. Ambos llevaban quince minutos enfrente de la mansión Mellark, encerrados en el Jeep.

-No, solo dame unos minutos- dijo Katniss con la vista perdida y sus manos en el vientre. Ella se repetía una y otra vez la razón por la que estaba a punto de complicarse la vida, ya que para ella estar embarazada no era ninguna complicación la verdadera complicación era vivir con Peeta.

-¿Dónde está Peeta?- preguntó Lilia a Finnick. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir por ellos?, ya pasó media hora- dijo Johanna a su hermano.

-Hay que darles tiempo, esto no es nada fácil para ella, y tampoco para Peeta- contestó Finnick y apartó a su hermana de la ventana

-¿Alguien me podría decir dónde está el inútil de mi hermano?- dijo Annie bajando las escaleras.

Finnick la miró y le sonrió como siempre que la veía, Annie le correspondió a la sonrisa y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, Johanna notó eso y soltó una risita tonta que provocó que Annie la fulminara con la mirada de lo cual, Finnick no se dio cuenta.

-¿Y bien, alguien me va a decir?- insistió Annie, amenazando con la mirada a Johanna para que dejara de reírse.

-No lo sabemos, no está en su habitación y ni siquiera desayunó- contestó Lilia –Finnick ¿estás seguro que no sabes dónde está?- Finnick abrió la boca para contestar pero en eso sonó el timbre, Annie corrió a abrir.

Katniss y Gale entraron a la mansión cargados con algunas maletas de ella, cuando Gale y Johanna se vieron, ahora fue el turno de Annie de reírse entre dientes, Katniss notó algo extraño en la expresión apenada de su hermano, pero estaba tan nerviosa que lo dejó pasar.

Darius y Lilia le dieron a Katniss una feliz bienvenida, Annie y Johanna la llevaron hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba su habitación, mientras Gale y Finnick bajaban del Jeep las demás cosas.

-Espero que te guste, mamá se encargó de la decoración y yo de tu armario- dijo Annie cuando llegaron al tercer piso, Katniss sonrió ante lo hecho por Lilia, pero frunció el ceño cuando supo quien se había encargado de su armario.

En el tercer piso había tres puertas blancas, una al final del pasillo y las otras dos una enfrente de la otra, Annie la llevó a la puerta de la izquierda. Era una habitación muy amplia y con un excelente gusto en la decoración, a Katniss le sorprendió que Lilia hubiera sabido exactamente el color y el tipo de decoración que a ella le gustaba, estaba maravillada, observaba todo con detalle y tenía una sonrisa, aunque algo débil, bastante sincera, pero esta sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el armario, este era más grande que su antigua habitación y no pudo reconocer ninguna prenda que había ahí.

-Annie- dijo Katniss en tono de reproche con las manos en la cadera.

-Nada de Annie, vas a empezar una nueva vida y eso incluye nueva ropa- dijo Annie con una enorme sonrisa, en eso entraron los chicos con las cosas que faltaban de Katniss.

-Catnip, ¿porque están tas ligeras estas maletas?- dijo Gale, jugando sin ningún esfuerzo con las cuatro maletas que llevaba, en cambio, Finnick estaba jadeando por aire después que dejó en el piso las dos cajas que había cargado desde el Jeep.

-Qué extraño, yo las había llenado- dijo Katniss y tomó una de las maletas, cuando la abrió, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Annie, la cual ya había salido corriendo de la habitación.

-¡ANNIE!... ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!- gritaba Katniss al tiempo que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, Gale iba pisándole los talones, temeroso de que la torpeza de Katniss la hiciera tropezar con algo de ese hermoso piso liso.

-Valla, ya llegaste- dijo Peeta en tono aburrido, él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo a Katniss con su habitual desprecio, quien junto a su hermano se quedó paralizada en el inicio de la escalera, aun así, Katniss se sintió aliviada de notar que Peeta no le dedicaba esa mirada asesina de antes.

-Sí, ya llegó, ¿Algún problema?- lo retó Gale, poniéndose enfrente de su hermana.

-Si vieras cuantos problemas hay con eso- dijo Peeta levantándose para enfrentar a Gale, Finnick lo interceptó antes de que Gale pusiera su poderoso puño en la nariz de Peeta, otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Darius, quien salía de la cocina junto con Lilia y Annie. Esta ultima al notar la tensión del momento se acercó a Katniss y junto con Johanna, quien había bajado junto a Finnick, la acompañaron a uno de los sillones.

-No pasa nada papá, solo quería saludar a nuestra nueva inquilina- dijo Peeta sin dejar de fulminar a Gale con los ojos, quien tenía los puños apretados, obligándose a sí mismo a cumplir la promesa que minutos antes de entrar a la mansión le había hecho a su hermana. _"No mas peleas, no me lo hagas mas difícil, por favor" _había pedido Katniss y Gale lo cumpliría aunque eso le costara desgarrarse los nudillos de tanta fuerza que ponía en sus puños para controlare.

-Mira niño- empezó Gale intentado ser cortes –esto no es fácil para mi hermana, así que no le has las cosas más difíciles.

Peeta soltó una risa burlona.

-Por favor… ¿Difícil para ella?...- dijo señalándola sin dejar de mirar a Gale, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, eso ojos que siempre lo hacían dudar –Si esto es lo que buscaba, por donde lo veas, ella gana… lo único que quiere es mi dinero- acusó

-¡No!- se levantó Katniss de golpe con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas –Yo, no…- pero no pudo terminar, la mirada asesina que nuevamente regresó a los ojos de Katniss cuando la vio, le nubló la mente y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Peeta!- reprendió Darius

-Todos se tragan su actuación de inocente, pero yo no me lo creo- dijo Peeta con odio en su voz. Katniss comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-¡Ya basta Peeta!- dijo Lilia con severidad, eso le sorprendió a todos, ella siempre hablaba con calma y en tono maternal sobre todo a Peeta, este, como siempre, desde que la conoció, culpó a a Katniss por la forma en la que su madre le habló.

Katniss comenzó a agitarse y a llorar con desesperación y le era difícil respirar

-¡Papá!- llamó Annie asustada, al ver la desesperación de Katniss.

Darius se apresuró pero Gale fue más rápido, empujó a Peeta para quitarlo de su camino y llegar a su hermana. La tomó en brazos y comenzó a tararear su nana mientras la llevaba al jardín, ahí se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol con Katniss en su regazo, no dejó de tararear y dibujar círculos en la espalda de su hermana hasta que se calmó.

Peeta por primera vez sintió un poco de preocupación cuando vio a Katniss en brazos de su hermano, pero no lo demostró, subió a su habitación y desde ahí observó a Gale tranquilizar a su hermana, no se apartó de la ventana hasta que ella no dejó de llorar. Él no entendía porque había hecho eso, él la odiaba, ella era una aprovechada, pero al mismo tiempo quería protegerla, se convenció a si mismo que era por su bebé, pero muy en su interior supo que en esa ocasión solo se preocupó por ella y se odió por haber sido el culpable del ataque de nervios de Katniss.

Cuando Katniss se calmó, Johanna y Lilia la acompañaron a su habitación para que descansara. Gale les explicó a Darius, Finnick y Annie que su hermana sufre de los nervios y tiende a alterarse de esa forma y que una forma rápida de calmarla es abrazarla y tararearle la nana que su abuela les había enseñado.

El resto del día pasó sin inconvenientes, Gale no se fue hasta ya muy entrada la noche, Johanna estaba encantada con eso ya que se la pasaron todo el día hablando, jugando haciéndole bromas a los demás, Katniss se reunió con la familia a la hora de la comida y pudo darse cuenta de lo que iba creciendo entre su hermano y Johanna y se sintió triste, temía que su hermano la abandonaría, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció amaba tanto a su hermano que no le importaba quedarse sola con tal de verlo tan feliz como lo había visto toda la tarde a lado de la rubia, quien también se veía muy feliz.

Después de lo sucedido con los nervios de Katniss, Peeta no bajó de su habitación el resto del día, temiendo que al verla de nuevo no se pudiera controlar, tal como lo había hecho en la mañana.

También estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber cumplido la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo.

Ese día, Peeta se había levantado muy temprano y salió de su casa, se quedó varias horas en el claro que el solo conocía, con la única intención de convencerse a sí mismo de que debía tratar bien a Katniss, ya que en ella crecía su hijo y si ella estaba bien él también lo estaría. En todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, los ojos chocolate de Katniss no desaparecían de su cabeza y eso lo confundía, esos ojos le decían que ella era sincera, inocente y por un segundo una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando recordó esa noche, pero de inmediato descartó esos pensamientos, aunque había sido la mejor noche que había pasado en su vida, su orgullo no lo dejaba ver a la verdadera Katniss y se forzaba por llevar a su mente las verdaderas intenciones que él creía que Katniss tenía.

Después de prometerse a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que esos tres años fueran más llevaderos, fue al encuentro de Katniss.

Cuando llegó a la mansión su mamá le informó de la llegada de Katniss y su hermano y le dijo que Annie y Johanna le mostraban su nueva habitación, eso lo hizo suspirar, al recordar lo mucho que había insistido en que no le dieran la habitación que justamente estaba enfrente del suyo, pero un inteligente Lilia no se dejó convencer, ella estaba convencida que debía mantener a su hijo cerca de Katniss para que se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que ella era. Su decisión de ser amable seguía en pie hasta que la escuchó gritándole a su hermana, _¿Cómo se atreve?, ella no debe reprochar solo agradecer _había pensado, intento recordarse su promesa pero aun así la indignación le ganó y fue descortés, de ahí todo se fue en picada.

Después de que Gale se fue, Katniss se despidió de todos y se retiró a su habitación, se sintió más sola que nunca y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, lloró casi toda la noche aferrada a su vientre que era lo único que la mantenía coherente, sentía un gran vacío en el pecho que la estaba matando, se regañaba a si misma de ser tan ingrata, su hermano, sus suegros, su cuñada, Finnick y Johanna, la querían y se lo habían demostrado, pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba y muy en el fondo sabía lo que era, le hacía falta sentirse amada.

Katniss no se había dado cuenta, pero su baño tenía dos puerta, una de ellas conducía a su habitación y la otra a la de Peeta, quien al entrar a media noche, escuchó el llanto de Katniss, no supo que fuerza lo impulsó, pero avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta que lo llevaría hasta ella, puso la mano en la perilla, pero nunca la giró, se quedó ahí escuchando los sollozos, los cuales abrían un vacio cada vez más grande y doloroso en su pecho, su orgullo no le permitió entrar a esa habitación y consolarla, pero tampoco pudo alejarse de esa puerta, no se iría hasta que ella no dejara de llorar y eso no solo fue un juramento que se hizo esa noche, cada noche de las siguientes dos semanas, Katniss lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y del otro lado de la puerta Peeta la escuchaba y la consolaba en silencio, sin atreverse a entrar.

* * *

juliper22

Lun Black

Aurizita

patrynachys

kuroi-kagura 


	7. Tolerancia y Respeto

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**TOLERANCIA Y RESPETO**

**16 semanas de embarazo**

Desde el primer ataque de nervios que tubo Katniss, Peeta juró que haría todo lo que estuviera de su parte para que su matrimonio fuera llevadero, aunque seguía creyendo que ella había planeado todo para quedarse con su dinero, él amaba a su hijo y sabía que su bienestar dependía del de su madre así que a parte de estar detrás de la puerta del baño acompañándola en su llanto, él dejó de tratarla tan fríamente, no era que hablaran por horas y se hiciera muy amigo, simplemente se creó una rutina de cordialidad.

Peeta bajaba en las mañanas y siempre le daba los buenos días a Katniss y le preguntaba por el bebé, ella contestaba en un susurro deseándole buenos días a él también y diciéndole que su bebé estaba bien, después Peeta saludaba al resto de la familia.

Después, ambos evitaban estar solos y si llegaba a ser imposible, simplemente se sumían en un silencio algo incomodo pero a la vez placentero para ambos.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo diría, esos incómodos silencios les permitió conocerse un poco más, Peeta se dio cuenta que Katniss era una chica inteligente y que disfrutaba de los libros, Peeta se dio cuenta que su esposo disfruta de la música y que su presencia la hacía sentir protegida de cierta forma.

-Hum… ¿Peeta?- titubeó Katniss un día que estaban solos, los dos tenían un libro en las manos y estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón, uno frente al otro.

-¿Si?- dijo él sin levantar la vista del libro, pero en realidad ya no entendía nada de lo que leía desde hace un buen rato, y se sintió aliviado de que fuera ella la que rompiera el silencio que él deseaba terminar.

-Humm… me pregunto… no olvídalo- dijo al ver que él no la miraba.

-Dime- dijo amablemente y dejó el libro en su regazo para mirarla.

-Yo… bueno… quería saber… ¿Por qué…- Katniss levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Peeta que la miraban con interés, se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos, Peeta sintió perderse en esos ojos que le transmitían mucha paz un sentimiento que hace años no sentía, Katniss sintió sus mejillas arder y fue la primera en desviar la vista -¿Por qué no has salidos con tus "amigas"?- dijo atropelladamente dándole una entonación diferente a la última palabra

-Estoy casado- dijo Peeta simplemente, intentando controlar el nerviosismo que la mirada de Katniss le produjo. Katniss lo volvió a mirar esta vez muy confundida, Peeta suspiró -¿Tu porque no has salido con… "amigos"?- dijo imitando el tono de Katniss en la palabra amigos.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo acariciando su vientre y sonriéndole a su barriga. A Peeta le pareció la visión más hermosa que jamás había visto y sonrió. Deseó acariciar a su bebé pero eso significaría tocarla y no estaba seguro si ella lo permitiría o si él estaba listo para esa clase de cercanía.

-¿Solo por eso?- preguntó incrédulo, y forzándose a no acercarse a ella y tocar su vientre.

-También estoy casada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso quiere decir que estamos respetando el matrimonio y ni siquiera lo hemos consumado- dijo Peeta en tono divertido

-Pues yo no diría eso exactamente- dijo Katniss señalando su vientre, los dos se empezaron a reír.

-Valla, por fin- dijo Finnick entrando a la casa.

Katniss le sonrió y Peeta se puso serio al darse cuenta que se estaba divirtiendo platicando con Katniss. Finnick torció los ojos ante el orgullo de su amigo, pero estaba contento porque Peeta ya había debilitado un poco la barrera invisible que había levantado entre él y Katniss.

Los días pasaron y el matrimonio dejó esos silencios y aprovechaban para conversar, ambos se sentían bien platicando, notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común, todo parecía estar bien, por lo menos ya no se trataban mal y Katniss ya tenía varios días sin llorar, aunque Peeta seguía levantándose a media noche para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien.

**20 semanas de embarazo**

Llegó el día de regresar al instituto, Katniss había decidido que no quería que Peeta pasara por la pena de decir que estaban casados, por lo menos eso podía hacer por él ya que él era el que más había sacrificado con ese matrimonio.

Cuando Katniss informó su decisión, Peeta se sintió dolido y no entendía porque, ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de terminar el instituto como él hubiera querido, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era _ella_ la que no quería que la gente supiera que estaba unida a él y eso le dolió, muy en su interior él quería decir que estaba casado y que sería padre, pero Katniss se lo había impedido, se sentía confundido.

En el estacionamiento del único instituto de Deal, Katniss bajó del carro ayudada por su hermano, quien había ido por ella a la mansión de los Mellark, para seguir con la farsa, las miradas indiscretas por el estado de Katniss no se hicieron esperar, ella los ignoró lo mas que pudo, no tenía por qué avergonzarse, ella amaba a su bebé y estaba casada, aunque nadie lo supiera.

Los rumores sobre el padre del hijo de Katniss eran siempre sobre Cato, ya que era con el único que la habían visto, él como todo un caballero lo negó rotundamente y dijo que lo más probable era que ni ella estuviera segura de quien era el padre, él no confesaría que nunca estuvo con ella, ya que le había dicho a todos sus amigos que Katniss ya se había acostado con él y en repetidas ocasiones.

Cuando Gale se entero de las mentiras de Cato, aprovechó uno de los partidos de futbol para quebrarle la nariz con un codazo, romperle dos costillas cuando lo tacleó y dejarlo sin varios dientes con un cabezazo, Peeta y Finnick hubieran querido ayudarle pero por no pertenecer al equipo no pudieron pero estuvieron presentes dándole animo a Gale como si fueran sus fieles animadoras. El entrenador se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía pero se hizo el ciego, ya que él tenía una hermana que había pasado por lo mismo que Katniss pero a diferencia de Gale él no podía defenderla de esa forma, por lo que cumplió su deseo, de cierta manera, permitiendo que Gale le diera su merecido al idiota de Cato.

Katniss se enojó mucho con Gale, por arriesgar de esa forma su estancia en el instituto, después de regañarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo y le agradeció entre lagrimas por defenderla, Finnick también recibió un abrazo y un beso por su apoyo, Peeta solo obtuvo una sonrisa, y eso, para su sorpresa, lo decepcionó y sintió celos de Gale y Finnick, pero Katniss no quería ser rechazada, no creyó que a Peeta le agradaría tenerla tan cerca.

Cato faltó varias semanas al instituto por los golpes recibidos, los rumores sobre su paternidad se acabaron cuando Clove soltó la lengua diciendo que Cato era impotente, ganándose así el odio de Cato y este se convirtió en el blanco de las bromas de todo los alumnos y uno que otro maestro. Por ser un pueblo tan chico, los chismes nuevos tardaban en suceder por lo que las conjeturas sobre el embarazo de Katniss continuaron, y esta vez, según los alumnos, Finnick era el padre, ya que él ya había terminado el instituto y aun así lo veían a diario, a la hora del almuerzo y en la salida, lo que los demás no sabían era que él hacia su trabajo de guarda espaldas y aprovechaba para ver a su hermana, quien se inscribió en el instituto para terminar sus estudios y estar cerca de su novio Gale. Pero Finnick también quería estar con Annie.

Finnick si era un caballero y cuando supo que según los rumores él era el padre del hijo de Katniss, no lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmó, logrando con eso que los chismosos del instituto dejaran el tema por la paz.

Que todos creyeran que Finnick era el padre, no le gustaba nada a Peeta, él quería gritar que el bebé que estaba en el vientre de Katniss era su hijo, y que él había sido el primero en estar con Katniss y que estaba orgullosamente casado con ella, ese último pensamiento lo sorprendió de sobre manera, pero era cierto, en las últimas semanas, había aprendido a admirar las cualidades de su esposa y estaba orgulloso de poder decir que era su esposa, que ella era una Mellark.

**24 semanas de embarazo.**

Katniss escuchó el sonido del teléfono, por lo regular siempre había alguien que contestara, pero después de varios timbrazos se decidió a levantar el teléfono, abrió la boca para contestar pero una voz chillona la hizo cerrarla.

-Oh Peeta, me has tenido muy abandonada- dijo esa voz. Katniss sabía que debía colgar, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

-Oh, lo siento Delly, he estado algo ocupado- dijo Peeta con cortesía.

-Lo entiendo pero tienes que recompensarme- dijo ella con voz provocativa.

-Me gustaría…- Katniss no escuchó mas, con delicadeza colgó el teléfono y apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía fatal, ella se comportaba lo mas que podía como una esposa, que aunque seguían tratándose como simples conocidos ella respetaba el sentido del matrimonio, pero al escuchar aquello entendió que solo ella lo respetaba y se sentía furiosa, se sentía engañada, ella había creído lo que él dijo en aquella primera conversación, bajó las escaleras y se fue al jardín, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar de rabia.

Mientras tanto, la conversación de Peeta y Delly continuaba.

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo- dijo Peeta.

-¿Pero por qué?- dijo Delly hablando como niña chiquita

-Solo no puedo- el tono de Peeta fue un poco frio

-Esa no es una razón, vamos Peeta sabes que te divertirás- dijo ella con un tono que a Peeta le recordó las noches que habían pasado juntos, tragó en seco, pero le había prometido algo a su padre y aunque jamás lo confesaría él creía en el matrimonio y aunque el suyo fuera por obligación, él lo respetaría aunque la tentación fuera mucha.

-Enserio Delly, no puedo, es mas… no quiero, será mejor que ya no me busques- dijo con firmeza

-Tú te lo pierdes, cariño- dijo una dolida Delly y la línea quedó muerta.

Katniss lloraba sin poder controlarse, tanto por lo enojada que estaba como por las hormonas que la hacían reaccionar más de lo que a ella le gustaría. Finnick entraba a la cocina, cuando escuchó los sollozos de Katniss, preocupado salió al jardín.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Finnick tomándola de las manos.

-Yo… yo, respeto esta… esta farsa de matrimonio- comenzó Katniss intentando controlar los sollozos, Finnick secó con sus dedos las lagrimas de Katniss y la escuchó con atención –pero él no lo hace… no es justo Finnick, yo soy la que cada día se pone como pelota, si de por si soy insignificante, ahora con esta barriga- dijo señalando su panza –y esta argolla- dijo mostrando su dedo corazón –nunca encontraré a alguien que en realidad me quiera, y él, muy feliz divirtiéndose con cualquier tipa que se le pone enfrente- Katniss estaba celosa pero no estaba segura si esos celos eran porque él podía divertirse o porque él estaba con otra y no con ella.

-Katniss, no pienses así, tu eres hermosa con o sin barriga- dijo Finnick sonriéndole, ella apartó las lagrimas que le habían vuelto a salir y le correspondió la sonrisa –estoy seguro que encontraras a esa persona que te valore y te ame, tal vez ahora no lo veas, pero sé que pasará.

-Gracias Finnick- dijo ella mucho más tranquila y esperanzada.

Finnick se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, ambos se abrazaron, Katniss sonreía y tenía sus ojos cerrados, se sentía querida y en su mente estaba la ilusión de que algún día alguien la amaría y eso hacía que su sonrisa creciera aun más.

Peeta estaba parado en la ventana de su habitación, observando como Finnick, quien le daba la espalda, besaba a su esposa y la abrazaba, no ignoró la expresión de Katniss, ella sonreía, y él estaba seguro que esa sonrisa se debía al beso que Finnick le había dado. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, estaba furioso, él acababa de rechazar una muy tentadora proposición y en cambio ella se divertía, no quería imaginarse de que manera, con su mejor amigo. Peeta sentía una mezcla de emociones que no lo dejaban razonar, se sentía furioso, dolido, traicionado por su amigo y celoso, pero el origen de esos celos no los podía definir, no sabía si era porque ella estaba disfrutando de algo que él había rechazado o simplemente porque ella estaba con otro. No lo soportó más y salió de la casa.

Unas horas después, ya entrada la noche, Annie, Finnick y Katniss estaban en la sala platicando muy animados. Katniss se había dado cuenta de las miraditas que Finnick le dedicaba a Annie y su amiga ya le había confesado que estaba perdidamente enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, por lo que siempre que podía, Katniss hacia que permanecieran juntos los tres después de un rato ella se retiraba poniendo algún pretexto y los dejaba solos, eso ya era una costumbre que los tres habían adquirido, sin embargo ese día Annie fue la que se retiró antes, Annie sentía que estaba a punto de enfermarse y no quería contagiar a la embarazada y al dueño de su corazón por lo que se fue a dormir.

Finnick y Katniss todavía no tenían sueño, por lo que se quedaron a platicar un rato mas, en algún momento comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas, haciendo que las risas de ambos se escucharan afuera de la casa, justo en ese momento un muy mareado Peeta se bajaba de un taxi, al reconocer las risas se sintió furioso de nuevo, se apresuró a entrar a la casa y enfrentar a esos dos.

-Ya Finnick… ¡Oh!- exclamó Katniss mirando su vientre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Finnick preocupado.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que él también se divierte- dijo tomando la mano de Finnick y la colocó en el lugar donde su bebé la había pateado, Finnick sonrió al sentir la patada que nuevamente daba el bebé, en eso Peeta entró, al ver esa escena su enojo creció, su "mejor amigo" no solo besaba a su esposa, ahora quería portarse como el padre de _su_ hijo, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

-Ustedes- dijo señalándolos de forma acusadora y tambaleando hacia ellos –ustedes son unos-

-Estas borracho Peeta- dijo Finnick levantándose del sillón para impedir que Peeta se acercara a Katniss.

-Calla- dijo sin poder mantenerse equilibrado.

-¡Esto es el colmo!- dijo Katniss levantándose –¡te vas con… y regresas en este estado!- dijo ella muy molesta, se paró frente a Peeta –eres un maldito, estamos casado tienes que respetarlo- Katniss comenzó a descargar su furia pegándole en el pecho.

Peeta no podía creer que justamente ella le reclamara, ella era la que no respetaba el matrimonio ni a su hijo. Katniss seguía golpeándolo e insultándolo, la furia y el alcohol le impedían pensar.

-¡CALLATE!- gritó Peeta y levantó su mano con la intención de pegarle.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos, giró su cuerpo para alejar su vientre de su atacante y lo cubrió con sus manos. Finnick, por primera vez se quedó helado, siempre había reaccionado rápido ante cualquier situación pero siempre había estado consciente de que había posibilidades de alguna agresión pero en ese caso, jamás pasó por su mente que Peeta, el hombre educado por Lilia y Darius, se atreviera a intentar algo así.

Peeta seguía con su mano en alto, pero la intención de pegarle había desaparecido en el momento que vio el terror en la mirada de Katniss y la posición en la que tenía su cuerpo, una posición que jamás pensó provocar él, Katniss estaba protegiendo a su bebé de él, de su padre.

-¡PEETA!- se escuchó el grito de Lilia entrando a la casa junto a Darius, por fin Finnick reaccionó y fue a apartar a Katniss de Peeta, la abrazó con fuerza.

Peeta volteó y recibió una dolorosa cachetada por parte de su madre quien lo miraba con dolor y furia. Lilia había recordado a su madre en esa misma situación, la expresión de Katniss la llevó a esos años en los que su mamá la protegía de los golpes de su padrastro. Cuando golpeó a Peeta, ella no estaba viendo a su hijo, ella veía a su padrastro, cuando recuperó la cordura, abrazó a Peeta con fuerza pidiéndole disculpas

Darius miraba con desilusión a su hijo, Katniss comenzó a llorar, se estaba alterando. Peeta intentó acercarse a ella para ayudarla pero todos lo mal interpretaron, Annie se interpuso en su camino y comenzó a maldecirlo y golpearlo con los puños, Peeta no hacía nada solo veía con desesperación a Katniss y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser él el que la consolara, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Finnick cargó a Katniss y se sentó en el sillón con ella en su regazo, Gale le había dicho que hacer cuando su hermana se alterara, comenzó a mecerse junto con ella y le tarareó la nana en el oído.

* * *

gracias

Milet7393

juliper22

Ane-Potter17

kuroi-kagura

labluegirl

Aurizita

patrynachys  



	8. Enmendando el error

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

**EMENDANDO EL ERROR**

Peeta estaba sumamente, preocupado, no, estaba aterrado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero eso no era importante en ese momento, lo importante era calmar a Katniss. Se apartó de las agresiones de Annie y se acercó a Katniss, esta cuando lo vio tan cerca, aferró con más fuerza su vientre y con la otra mano la camisa de Finnick, la mirada que Katniss le dedicó a Peeta provocó que la sobriedad llegara de golpe.

Peeta se tapó la boca con una mano y corrió hacia el baño del segundo piso, su intención era llegar hasta su habitación pero su estomago no se lo permitiría, vomitó con fiereza, era casi doloroso pero a él no le parecía suficiente castigo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, rogó interiormente que lo castigaran con más dureza, una resaca no era suficiente.

_Debo decirle a Gale él me dará mi merecido, tal vez me quiebre una pierna… pero aun así no es suficiente… ¡Eres un idiota Peeta! _Pensó, mientras se lavaba la boca.

Tal vez Peeta tuviera otro castigo, pero por el momento su estomago no lo dejaría en paz, otro ataque de vomitó lo obligó a permanecer abrazado del retrete, recordando una y otra vez la mirada aterrada de Katniss y la posición en la que tenía su cuerpo cuando por un segundo, un mísero segundo pensó en agredirla, y después la mirada de miedo que le dedicó cuando intentó acercarse a ella.

Mientras Peeta recuperaba la sobriedad, Katniss seguía en brazos de Finnick, estaba tardando en tranquilizarse, en eso Gale y Johanna llegaron a la casa, preocupado Gale corrió hacia su hermana y le tarareó la nana, no era que Finnick hiciera un mal trabajo, su voz era más melodiosa que la de Gale, pero Katniss ya estaba acostumbrada a la voz ronca de su hermano, sin embargo, los brazos de Finnick le eran un poco más cómodos que los de Gale, por lo que no permitió que su hermano la apartara de él, poco a poco, se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó un muy preocupado Gale

-Lo que paso es que Pe…- empezó Annie

-Nada, me asusté… solo eso… vi un ratón… y yo… me asusté- interrumpió Katniss. Obviamente, Gale no le creyó.

-¿Qué hizo Peeta ahora?- dijo comenzando a molestarse, cuando su hermana le ocultaba cosas era porque las cosas eran más graves de lo que parecían.

-Nada, solo me asusté- insistió Katniss

-Intenté pegarle- dijo Peeta en lo alto de la escalera. Todos lo miraron con los ojos como plato. Peeta terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue recibido por el puño furioso de Gale.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Katniss, Finnick la dejó delicadamente en el sillón y corrió a apartar a Gale de Peeta, quien estaba en el piso recibiendo los golpes sin intentar defenderse, Darius también intentaba terminar con la masacre, porque eso es lo que era, no se podía llamar pelea porque Peeta no se estaba defendiendo, el recibía los golpes con gusto y aun así le parecían poco comparado con el terror que había provocado en Peeta.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Katniss levantándose para ayudar a apartar a su hermano, Lilia y Annie se apresuraron a impedirlo, no era inteligente que una embarazada se arriesgara a recibir un empujón o un golpe accidental – ¡Gale, ya déjalo, no me hizo nada!

-Ella estaba aterrada- dijo Peeta, incrementando la furia de Gale, él quería dejar de sentirse un monstruo y los golpes de Gale lo estaban logrando –tuvo que apartar su vientre de mi-

-¡Cállate Peeta!- ordenó Katniss –Gale, por favor- dijo y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Peeta no lo podía creer, Katniss estaba rogando para que Gale dejara de golpearlo, ahí se dio cuenta que ella no era lo que él creía, si lo hubiera sido, Katniss estaría contenta con que su hermano golpeara al monstruo que estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero no, Katniss suplicaba por él, y más que nunca deseo su perdón.

Gale se detuvo y fue con Katniss para levantarla.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, tu, no debes de rogarle a nadie- dijo Gale abrazándola con fuerza

Darius se llevó a Peeta para curar sus heridas, mientras Gale y Annie acompañaban a Katniss a su habitación para que descansara.

-Lo siento papá, jamás me lo perdonaré- dijo Peeta cuando Darius lo curó.

-Nunca pensé que precisamente tú, fueras capas de algo así, sabiendo lo que sufrió tu madre- dijo el doctor sentándose en la cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio.

-No sé que me pasó, en la tarde los vi juntos y en cuando llegué estaban muy divertidos y él acariciando su vientre- Peeta hablaba con desesperación y con la cara entre sus manos –después ella comenzó a reclamarme por que según ella yo estaba con otra- Peeta alzó la vista y encontró a Darius sonriendo –no le encuentro la gracia.

-Lo siento, pero yo sí, no debiste reaccionar así pero si sé porque lo hiciste-

-Explícamelo porque yo no sé-

-Estabas celoso- dijo Darius intentando sonar serio, pero él estaba contento porque su hijo estaba sintiendo algo por Katniss y por su reacción ella también estaba celosa.

-¿Celoso?, yo no…-

-No digas nada ahora, piénsalo, pero sobre todo has algo para que ella te perdone, no dejes que el acercamiento que ya tenían se desbarate, hazlo por tu hijo… aunque estoy seguro que después lo harás por ti mismo- dijo saliendo del despacho

Peeta todavía confundido por lo que su padre le dijo, subió a su habitación, todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones, se preparaba para darse un baño cuando la escuchó, Katniss lloraba, pero esa vez no era un llanto de tristeza, era uno de dolor, uno que encogió el corazón de Peeta, se acercó a la puerta y como otras noches, no la abrió pero a diferencia de las demás noches, él lloró junto con ella, en silencio le pedía disculpas, y se maldecía a sí mismo por no ser valiente y entrar para enfrentarla, pero tampoco quería asustarla. Poco a poco el llanto de Katniss se fue haciendo más desgarrador, Peeta quería hacer algo, todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos, bajó corriendo hasta su piano acaricio las teclas, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la melodía le llegara, y solo había una que en ese momento era la adecuada.

Katniss seguía llorando acostada en su cama, como si fuera una brisa fresca entrando por la ventana, su nana llego a sus oídos, pero esta vez no era como ella la había escuchado siempre, su cuerpo actuó antes que su mente, con cuidado salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde provenía la melodía.

El resto de la familia, escuchaba la nana, Annie acostada en su cama sonreía, Darius y Lilia abrazados disfrutaban de la música, Peeta tenía años sin tocar el piano y que lo retomara precisamente con esa canción llenaba sus corazones de esperanza, Finnick, Johanna y Gale, habían estado platicando en la habitación del primero, cuando la música empezó se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando la melodía, aunque ninguno habló, todos concordaban en que Peeta merecía una oportunidad, no solo había confesado lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, también dejó que lo golpearan sin poner resistencia y se había aprendido una canción muy importante para Katniss, le faltaba mucho para emendar sus errores, pero iba por buen camino.

Katniss llegó al salón donde estaba el piano, encontró a Peeta, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas humedecidas, a Katniss se le encogió el corazón y derramó lágrimas, pero esta vez, eran lágrimas por él, por verlo así. La melodía terminó, Peeta abrió los ojos y miró a Katniss, por un segundo creyó estar alucinando, hasta que vio las lagrimas y supo que no era así, porque en su mente ella jamás debía llorar, para ese momento, él ya lo había entendido, Katniss no debía sufrir y él haría todo porque ella fuera feliz.

-Katniss, yo… lo siento… yo no- dijo Peeta mirándola con todo el arrepentimiento que sentía, Katniss caminó hacia él al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo se encontraron a la mitad del camino –perdóname Katniss, yo sé que no es disculpa, pero estaba borracho y creo que estaba… celoso- dijo lo último en un susurró con la mirada gacha.

Para Katniss no eran necesarias las palabras, solo con mirar el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Peeta y que retomara su música con su nana, significaba mucho, gracias a Lilia, Katniss sabía que Peeta no había encontrado la motivación para volver a tocar y que lo hiciera para ella, significaba más que mil palabras, y que confesara que había estado celoso provocó que su corazón diera un salto, porque ella también había estado celosa. Katniss no dijo nada, solo tomó una de las manos de Peeta y la colocó en su vientre.

-La bebé y yo te perdonamos- dijo con una sonrisa, y como si estuviera de acuerdo, la bebé pateó en el lugar donde estaba la mano de Peeta -¿Lo ves?

-¿La bebé?- dijo Peeta mirando su vientre disfrutando del contacto, ya tenía tiempo deseando sentir a su bebé y ahora que por fin lo había logrado lo disfrutaría al máximo.

-Sí, en la última consulta, me informaron que es una niña- Peeta puso ambas manos en el vientre y se hincó para hablarle.

-Mi princesa, perdóname, jamás fue mi intención lastimarlas- dijo esto último mirando a Katniss, quien lo miraba con ternura, a la madre se le humedecieron las mejillas de nuevo cuando Peeta depositó un tierno beso en su vientre, fue la sensación más maravillosa que había tenido en toda su vida.

Se quedaron en esa posición un largo rato, sonriendo como tontos cuando la bebé pateaba, Peeta no separó ni un segundo las manos del vientre y pegó su oreja para intentar escuchar algo.

-Humm… Peeta- dijo Katniss después de un largo rato

-¿Sí?- dijo él sin apartarse del vientre.

-No es que no disfrute esto, pero, mis piernas y mi espalda, y creo que tus rodillas tampoco están muy cómodas que digamos- dijo ella odiándose por acabar con ese precioso momento.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo levantándose –vamos al sillón.

Ambos se sentaron y Katniss hizo una exclamación de alivio, Peeta rio entre dientes.

-No te reirías si tú tuvieras que cargarla las 24 horas del día- dijo Katniss con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que es una niña?- preguntó colocando nuevamente las manos en el vientre, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo.

-No estaba segura si te alegraría la noticia, la mayoría de los hombres quieren tener niños- dijo ella apenada.

-Debo confesar que llegué a desear tener un niño, pero ahora que sé que es una niña, no tengo idea por que desee desde un principio un varón, ella es mi princesita y será tan hermosa como su madre- ok, esa confesión los sorprendió a ambos, se miraron a los ojos, Katniss se ruborizó y Peeta llegó a la conclusión de que lo que había dicho era verdad, Katniss no tenía un belleza espectacular que provocaba las miradas de todos los hombres, la de ella era sutil, pero cuando la encontrabas no podías dejar de reconocerla, y no solo era hermosa físicamente también lo era en su interior.

Se quedaron platicando sobre las visitas al doctor, que Peeta se había perdido, sobre el montón de cosas que Lilia, Annie y Johanna le habían comprado para la bebé, lo cariñoso que era Gale con ella, cuando Katniss comentó lo bien que se sentía con Finnick cerca, Peeta no pudo reprimir un gruñido, esto le encantó a Katniss, aunque le parecía tonto que se molestara por eso.

-¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre?- preguntó Peeta, en algún momento sus cuerpos cambiaron de posición quedando Katniss entre las piernas de Peeta con la espalda recargada en su pecho, los dos cubrían a la bebé con sus manos. Ambos creyeron que se sentirían incómodos por la posición tan íntima, pero no, ambos estaban sumamente cómodos por la cercanía del otro.

-Pues he estado pensando en Violetta-

-¿Violetta?- preguntó

-te gusta mi abuela y tu mama tienen nombre de flor

-si me gusta

-Violetta- dijo ella como si acariciara el nombre –me gusta, ¿le gustará a ella?- como si fuera una respuesta la bebé pateó.

-Creo que sí, ella es Violetta Mellark Everdeen- dijo Peeta como si pronunciara el nombre de una reina. Estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

En la mañana, toda la familia ya había entrado y presenciado la tierna escena, dejaron que durmieran un poco más. Annie no lo resistió y les tomó fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, cuando vio que se estaban despertando, se escondió detrás del sillón.

-Buenos días- dijo Peeta

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó ella -¡Oh lo siento!, has de estar muy adolorido, cargando nuestro peso toda la noche- dio ella avergonzada

-No, no, no, tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir tan bien-

-¿Enserio?- él asintió –ahora que lo dices, es la primera vez que ni ella ni yo nos despertamos sobresaltadas- confesó

-Eso es bueno-

Katniss intentó levantarse y Peeta la ayudó empujándola delicadamente por su cintura. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y salió del salón, él se quedó un rato acostado, pensando en lo solo que se sentía ahora que ella se había ido, anhelaba su cercanía.

-Ya era hora hermanito- dijo Annie saliendo de detrás del sillón

-¡aaaah!- exclamó Peeta, girando sobre su costado y cayendo del sillón, su frente fue a dar con fuerza al piso.

-¿Te asusté?- preguntó Annie entre risas

-Nooo, yo así me bajo del sillón, es más, voy a aprovechar para ver si mi dignidad no quedo debajo de él…- miró debajo del sillón - oh no está, debió quedar una parte en la sala y otra entre los puños de Gale

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo Annie, Peeta levantó la cara y se encontró a su hermana frente a él acostada boca abajo en el piso con el mentón recargado en sus manos

-Tú, ¿siendo amable conmigo otra vez?-

-Yo siempre soy amable con mi hermanito, solo era cruel con el idiota que habías sido estos últimos meses… sigue así, como papá y mamá te enseñaron y serás feliz, te lo aseguro... por cierto, tu cara hinchada se ve muy linda- dijo ella, inclinándose para besar la frente de su hermano, se levantó de un salto y se fue.

Peeta se quedó en el suelo pensando en que hacer para no volver a apartar a Katniss, extrañaba el contacto, lo que no sabía era si quería estar cerca de ella, porque estaba sintiendo algo más que agradecimiento por darle una hija o simplemente para estar cerca de la bebé… ¿Era por Katniss o Violetta?

* * *

_**gracias a todos por sus reviews**_


	9. Juntos

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**JUNTOS**

-Gale, ¿a qué hora llegaste?- preguntó Katniss cuando entró a la cocina. Después de saludar a Lilia.

-Humm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo él intentando ganar tiempo para inventarse algo.

-Son las siete y media de la mañana y tu no llegas nunca tan temprano además, vi tu carro estacionado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaste anoche.

-Así soy yo de preciso- dijo intentando no ver a su hermana a los ojos, entre ellos no se podían mentir.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-¿Me vas a seguir contestando con preguntas?

-¿Te molesta que te conteste con preguntas?

-¡Gale Everdeen!, no creo que sea buena idea colmar la paciencia de una mujer que sus hormonas están tan descontroladas como para ponerse a llorar en un segundo y al otro ¡arrancarte la cabeza si no le contestas!- espetó Katniss, fulminando a Gale con la mirada.

-Tranquilízate, cariño- dijo Lilia acariciando el rostro de Katniss y depositando un plato de fruta en la mesa, Katniss se sentó frente al plato, esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-Ok, ok, me pongo serio- dijo Gale.

-Bien- ella respiró profundamente y se calmó -¿desde cuándo pasas lo noche aquí?

-Hummm… es la primera vez-

-Ok, y ¿desde cuándo te acuestas con Johanna, y sales de la casa en la madrugada?

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- preguntó Gale con los ojos muy abiertos, él juraba que había si muy cuidadoso cuando salía del cuarto de Johanna

-No lo sabía, me lo acabas de decir- dijo Katniss sonriendo con malicia

-Eres mala hermanita.

-No soy mala, son las hormonas.

-¿Ahora que hicieron tus hormonas Katniss?- dijo Finnick entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días, Finnick- Finnick se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días… ¡Gale! ¿Tu aquí tan temprano?- dijo el rubio con fingida sorpresa, en realidad, Gale no había sido tan cuidadoso, por lo menos la mitad de la familia ya sabían que Gale se pasaba gran parte de las noches con Johanna.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó Katniss reconociendo la fingida expresión de Finnick.

-Desde la primera vez que se quedo con… _mi _hermana- dijo haciendo énfasis en el mi.

-¡Buenos días!- gritó Annie, y dando saltitos saludó a todos con un beso en la mejilla, Finnick se puso rojo y los hermanos Everdeen soltaron risitas burlonas entre dientes.

-No seas cobarde y pídele que sea tu novia- le susurró Johanna quien había entrado a la cocina y presencio el beso que le dio Annie a su hermano.

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Finnick. Johanna y Katniss torcieron los ojos, Gale simplemente siguió comiendo y Lilia y Annie fingieron no escuchar.

Pronto Darius y Peeta se unieron a ellos. Cuando Peeta vio a Katniss no lo pudo resistir y se acercó, para sorpresa de todos, él giró la silla de Katniss poniéndola frente a él, Katniss tenía en la mano un tenedor con un pedazo de fruta.

-Buenos días Katniss- dijo Peeta dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bu-buenos días Peeta- él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo de su esposa, él se hincó frente a ella, puso ambas manos en su vientre.

-Buenos días princesa- y besó a su bebé. El sonrojo de Katniss aumento, Peeta la miró y son poder resistirlo, acarició su mejilla – ¡Mmmm, fresa!- exclamó y llevó su boca hacia la fresa que Katniss tenía en el tenedor, se levantó y saludó al resto de la familia.

Todos se quedaron helados por un momento, Peeta siempre saludaba a Katniss por las mañanas pero nunca había sido tan cariñoso. Todos se fueron al instituto, Peeta insistió en que Katniss se fuera con él en su carro, pero ella se negó diciendo que eso les daría motivos a los alumnos de hablar más de ella, a regañadientes Peeta acepto.

Los días pasaron igual, por lo menos en el instituto, ya que en la casa Peeta no se despegaba de Katniss, y ella no se quejaba, hablaba mucho, no volvieron a tocar el tema de la agresión, pero Peeta era sumamente cuidadoso cuando la tocaba, no quería volverla a asustar.

Ambos se sentían muy bien a lado del otro, y cuando se tocaban sus cuerpos reaccionaban se una manera que los confundían, bueno por lo menos a Katniss porque Peeta ya se había admitido a si mismo que Katniss le gustaba y mucho, aunque eso lo sabía desde aquella noche que procrearon a Violetta.

**27 semanas de embarazo**

-¡KATNISSSS!- gritó Annie entrando a la habitación de Katniss

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupada

-¡FELICITAME!- dijo saltando en la cama donde estaba Katniss.

-Felicidades… ahora dime, ¿Por qué te felicito?

-Finnick y yo ya somos… ¡NOVIOS!-

-¡aaaaaaaaah!- gritaron ambas muy emocionadas y comenzaron a rebotar en la cama

-¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

-Bueno, él no me lo pidió- dijo Annie mordiéndose el labio

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Katniss con el ceño fruncido

-Veras…-

**Flashback**

Finnick estaba leyendo en el jardín, Annie llegó del centro comercial furiosa, se había encontrado a unas amigas de Finnick y escuchó cuando una de ella dijo que haría que él fuera su novio, costara lo que le costara. Annie estaba que se moría de la rabia, ya había perdido la paciencia, ella sabía que Finnick la quería, pero era tan tímido que no se atrevía a decírselo, y ella, educada por Lilia, tenía que esperar como toda una dama a que el caballero se le declarara.

_Estamos en el siglo XXI ¡Por Dios! _Pensó.

Vio a Finnick en el jardín, dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba y salió por la puerta de la cocina, le quito el libro a Finnick y se subió a su regazo.

-Tu y yo somos novios desde ahora, ¿Entendido?- Finnick sorprendido y feliz asintió. Annie se inclinó y se besaron con toda la ternura y el amor que se tenían.

**Fin del flashback**

-Katniss cierra la boca- dijo Annie cuando terminó de relatar su hazaña.

-¡Por Dios Annie!... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

-Se acabo mi paciencia, lo siento… no, en realidad no lo siento, amo a Finnick y era nuestro destino estar juntos- dijo dejándose caer de espaladas a la cama, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, sea como sea, estoy feliz por ustedes.

-Estarías más feliz si le dijeras a las zorras que te molestan que eres la esposa y madre de la hija de Peeta… te dejarían de insultar- dijo Annie mirando a Katniss con el cejo fruncido.

-No empieces Annie, ya sabes lo que opino de eso.

-Es una tontería Katniss, además sigo sin entenderlo –Katniss suspiró

-Sí dijera que Peeta y yo estamos casados, él volvería a creer que yo quiero sacar algo y ahora estamos bien, no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…

-Pero Katniss…

-¡Basta, Annie!, yo no voy a decir nada- dijo la embarazada y salió de la habitación.

Habían pasado un par de días desde esa conversación, era la hora del almuerzo en el instituto y como siempre, todos se sentaron en las mesas de siempre, Peeta con sus "amigos" y los demás en otra mesa, juntos. Peeta se preocupó cuando no vio a Katniss en la mesa, ignorando a sus "amigos" se acercó a Annie.

-¿Y Katniss?

-Fue a hablar con el director para su permiso prenatal- contesto ella- solo espero que no se encuentre con esas zorras- dijo para sí, pero sabía que su hermano escucharía.

-¿Qué zorras?-

-Clove y Delly, tienes semanas molestando a Katniss- contestó Johanna, sabiendo lo que Annie intentaba.

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho?- preguntó Peeta molesto

-Son tus "amigas", Katniss no quería que te molestaras con ellas- contestó Finnick

-Ahí vienen- dijo Annie fulminando a las zorras con la mirada, ambas seguían a Katniss y decían algo que ninguno de la familia podía escuchar pero por la expresión de Katniss era obvio que no era nada bueno.

-Yo le dije que la dejarían en paz si supieran con quien está casada- dijo Annie

-Pero ella es tan terca… cree que vas a pensar mal de ella si dice algo- continuó Johanna.

Peeta solo miraba a la expresión de Katniss y se estaba poniendo furioso. Sacó su argolla de matrimonio de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se la puso, sus amigos y su hermana sonrieron, caminó hacia Katniss, quien se había girado a enfrentar a las zorras.

-Dinos Katniss, ¿Qué se siente que tu hijo no vaya a tener el apellido de su padre?- dijo Clove en tono de burla

Katniss no contestó, solo apretó los puños y retuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Dinos Katniss Everdeen, ¿Cómo se va a llamar tu bebé?, porque es obvio que su apellido será Everdeen- dijo Delly

-Te equivocas Delly- dijo Peeta poniéndose a lado de Katniss.

-¿En qué cariño?- dijo ella en un patético intento de sonar sexy

-Katniss, ¿me prestas lo que tienes en tu bolsillo?- preguntó Peeta mirando a la sorprendida Katniss –Por favor- dijo y le sonrió, ella sacó la argolla de matrimonio y se la dio.

-Te equivocas porque ella no es Katniss Everdeen- dijo Peeta, tomando la mano izquierda de Katniss

-¿A no, y quién es?- preguntó Clove. Los que estaban cerca de ellos prestaban atención a la conversación.

-Ella es…- Peeta, deslizó la argolla por el dedo corazón de Katniss y alzó la mano de tal manera que su argolla y la de ella estuvieran a la vista de las zorras –Katniss Mellark.

Los que habían escuchado eso dejaron escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta habían retenido, incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado.

-Y en esta pancita- continuó él soltando la mano de Katniss y abrazándola por la espalda. Depositando cariñosamente las manos en la barriga de Katniss –está Violetta Mellark Everdeen … _mi _hija- miró a Katniss –_nuestra _hija.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Delly

Peeta se giró para que ambos quedaran frente al resto de los alumnos.

-Y para el que no haya escuchado- dijo casi gritando, todos lo miraron expectantes –Esta mujer que ven aquí, es _mi_ esposa y en su vientre lleva a _mi_ hija, y el que se vuelva a meter con ella, se las verá conmigo- dijo mandándole una mirada asesina a Cole y Delly quienes no salían de su asombro como el resto de los estudiantes.

-¿Qué haces Peeta ?- preguntó Katniss girándose para quedar frente a él, Peeta tomó su cara entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Eres mi esposa y, ni tu ni mi… nuestra hija tenían porque haber pasado por insultos, perdóname- susurró.

Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, Katniss no pudo contestar, su mente se había nublado, abrió ligeramente los labios, deseando que él la besara. Como si Peeta leyera su mente, se acercó más y juntó sus labios, le sorprendió lo mucho que había extrañado esos labios suaves y dulces que había probado hace tantos meses atrás. Katniss llevó sus manos al cabello de Peeta enredando sus dedos en él, el beso fue dulce y lento, ambos estaban en una burbuja no les importó que estaba en medio de la cafetería donde todos los estudiantes los observaban, poco a poco la cafetería se fue vaciando, el timbre sonó y ellos separaron sus labios, pero sus frentes siguieron juntas, se miraron a los ojos, ninguno podía darle nombre a lo que sentían, lo único que sabían era que ya no podrían estar separados, pero la pregunta que ambos se hacían impedía que se confesaran lo mucho que se necesitaban. ¿Necesitaban estar juntos por qué se querían o por qué era lo mejor para Violetta?

El resto de la semana fue como la primera en la que regresaron al instituto, todos hablando de la pareja, había comentarios buenos y malos y todos ellos eran ignorados. Peeta dejó de sentarse con sus "amigos" en la cafetería y compartía la hora de almuerzo con su familia, la acompañaba a todas sus clases y la esperaba al final de cada una, parecía loco corriendo de un lado a otro para no llegar tarde a sus clases después de dejar a Katniss en las suyas.

Ahora ya no había motivos para no llegar justos al instituto, por lo que el carro de coche se había convertido en el medio de transporte de Katniss.

Igual que en casa, Peeta no podía dejar de estar en contacto con Katniss, siempre encontraba la forma de tocarla, y Katniss lo disfrutaba.

En secreto Peeta observaba a Katniss dormir, por fin se había atrevido a entrar a la habitación, la observaba un par de horas y regresaba a su habitación a dormir. El resto de la familia estaba contenta, porque aunque todavía no dormían juntos, en lo demás se comportaban como una verdadera pareja de esposos, Peeta consultaba con ella sobre algunas cosas que quería hacer, ella lo escuchaba con atención y le daba su opinión, salían de vez en cuando a pasear, y Peeta siempre la sorprendía dándole besos cortos en los labios, no se habían vuelto a besar como en la cafetería, pero ambos tenían miedo del que el otro se sintiera incomodo con eso.

Peeta y Katniss estaban solos en la casa, la sala estaba llena por sus risas. Todo empezó cuando a Peeta se le ocurrió ser gracioso y conto un malísimo chiste que a pesar de eso hizo reír a Katniss, ambos notaron que Violetta se movió mucho como si ella también disfrutara del mal chiste, ambos se quedaron callados y la bebé comenzó a patear causándole dolor a su madre.

-Creo que deberías contar otro chiste- dijo Katniss sobando el lugar donde Violetta la había pateado. Peeta obedeció y conto otro chiste, como anteriormente Katniss se rió y la bebé se movió sin causar dolor.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, cuando Peeta se quedaba callado Violetta pateaba fuerte.

-Creo que le gusta tu voz- dijo Katniss

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó él, la bebé se movió en respuesta, ambos rieron fuerte –nuestra hija es muy inteligente

-Como su padre- dijo Katniss y ambos se miraron a los ojos, entrando de nuevo a su burbuja, Peeta se inclinaba para besarla cuando un estruendo proveniente de la entrada los sobresaltó y los hizo salir de la burbuja.

Annie entró corriendo a la casa unos segundos después, muy asustada y cuando vio a Peeta la sorpresa cambio a terror.

-¿Qué pasó Annie?- preguntó Peeta, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Nada, nada… yo lo arreglaré-

Peeta se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su hermana, Katniss aprovecho para ver la causa de ese ruido, cuando se asomó por la ventana abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar un grito que rápidamente ahogó con la mano y se giró para ver a Peeta.

-¿Qué pasó Katniss?

-Nada Peeta, Annie lo arreglará- dijo intentando sonar calmada, no lo logró.

-Sabes que eres muy mala para mentir- dijo Peeta y en unas cuantas zancadas llegó a alado de su esposa y miró por la ventana, Katniss y Annie cerraron los ojos esperando el grito de Peeta.

-¡MI CARRO!- gritó y se dispuso a salir de la casa para enfrentar a Finnick, quien estaba al lado del carro viendo el tremendo golpe que Annie le dio cuando él la enseñaba a manejar.

Katniss lo detuvo y le tomo las manos para ponerlas en su vientre

-Peeta, cálmate, mira a quien tienes en las manos- dijo con dulzura, Peeta miro el vientre. Katniss no dejó que apartara las manos de su vientre.

-Tienes a la razón de nuestra existencia en tus manos, así que cálmate, sino ella va a creer que eres un hombre agresivo- Peeta respiro profundamente y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Pero es mi carro- se quejó como niño chiquito

-Sí, pero eso se arregla con unos días con el mecánico y si matas a Finnick y Annie, eso no se arregla con nada- bromeó, Peeta sonrió ya estaba mucho más tranquilo.

**34 semanas de embarazo**

Todos, menos Lilia y Katniss, estaban fuera de casa, los chicos en el instituto y Darius en el hospital. El mecánico, llamó para avisar que el carro estaba listo, Katniss, quien había estado escuchando las quejas de Peeta por tener que viajar en el Jeep de Gale rodeado por las expresiones de cariño de las parejas, pensó en sorprender a su esposo llevándole el auto al instituto.

-No es buena idea cariño- dijo Lilia viendo como Katniss se subía al auto de Peeta

-No te preocupes Lilia, seré cuidadosa además el instituto no está muy lejos.

-Mejor espera, te podría pasar algo y…

-Quiero darle la sorpresa, ha estado muy deprimido si su auto, por favor, quiero verlo sonreír- Katniss utilizó la trampa mortal de Annie y puso cara de cachorro mojado, Lilia suspiró.

-Por favor cariño, cuídate.

-Lo haré, gracias Lilia.- dijo Katniss sonriendo y puso en archa el motor.

Con mucho cuidado y respetando los límites de velocidad llegó al instituto. A lo lejos vio a Peeta y sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Delly enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Peeta y lo besaba. Katniss comenzó a llorar y sin pensar en nada más que en su corazón roto, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha, su llanto era desgarrador, se estaba hiperventilando, siguió conduciendo y sus nervios cada vez estaban pero y esta vez no había nadie que le cantara su nana para calmarla.


	10. Donde esta Katniss?

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KATNISS?**

Peeta tenía los labios apretados y Delly lo besaba insistentemente, el instituto entero los estaba viendo, él tomó las manos de Delly que se entrelazaban tras su nuca y las soltó para ponerlas al costado de ella y poder dar un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de sus labios.

-¿Ya dejaste de humillarte o quieres que te ayude?- dijo son voz fría.

Su familia miraba todo lo sucedido, por un segundo todos pensaron mal de él cuando vieron a Delly besándolo pero su actitud hacia ella los tranquilizo y los hizo arrepentirse de desconfiar de él.

-Vamos Peeta, no pude ser que ya hayas olvidado mis besos- dijo ella en un patético intento de sonar seductora.

-En realidad, no recuerdo haberte besado alguna vez- dijo él indiferente

-¡UUUUUH!- fue la expresión de los alumnos del instituto, Delly apretó los puños de coraje, nunca nadie había negado haberla besado.

-No me digas que la tonta de Katniss, besa mejor que yo

Peeta dejó su actitud fría y cambio a una furiosa.

-En primer lugar, no vuelvas a referirte de Katniss de esa forma y en segundo, Katniss besa mil veces mejor que tu- dijo con dureza

-Vamos, cariño, no te pido que te cases conmigo, podemos tener una relación… abierta- dijo ella volviendo a enredar sus manos en el cuello de Peeta.

Nadie podía creer lo que había dicho, prácticamente se había ofrecido como amante enfrente de toda la escuela, no podía ser mas zorra.

-¡Jamás!- dijo alejándola con brusquedad – ¡Yo amo a Katniss!- le gritó.

Annie soltó un gritito y comenzó a dar brincos de felicidad mientras Finnick trataba de contener a su novia, Johanna se abrazó de Gale, ambos sonreían, Peeta se había quedado helado, al escucharse decir eso.

-¿Amo a Katniss?- dijo mirando Finnick, quien asintió –Sí, la amo…claro que la amo- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ve y díselo- lo animó Johanna.

Peeta asintió y dejando a Delly con la palabra en la boca, todos se fueron hacia el Jeep, nadie dijo algo durante el camino pero todos sonreían. Peeta pensaba en la forma en la que le diría a Katniss que la amaba, prácticamente se bajó del jeep antes de que Gale apagara el motor y entró corriendo a la casa.

-¡KATNISS!- gritó

-Hola hijo- dijo Lilia saliendo de la cocina.

-Hola mamá, ¿Dónde está Katniss?

-¿No está contigo?- dijo Lilia con la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Por qué debería estar conmigo?- dijo Peeta comenzando a preocuparse, el resto de la familia entró y se unieron a la preocupación al ver los rostros de Peeta y Lilia.

-Tu carro estaba listo, y ella quiso sorprenderte llevándotelo al instituto, ya hace rato que se fue.

-Tal vez llegó después que nos fuimos, ya sabes cómo es Katniss, maneja muy despacio- dijo Johanna.

-O tal vez se detuvo a comprar algo- dijo Finnick.

Peeta, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Katniss, el teléfono sonó dentro de la casa, por lo que Peeta aun más preocupado cerró su teléfono con fuerza. Le pidió a Gale que le ayudara a buscar a Katniss por las calles de Deal, él iría en el carro de Finnick para abarcar más terreno. Johanna acompañó a Gale y, Finnick a Peeta, Lilia y Annie se quedaron en la casa por si Katniss regresaba, llamaron a Darius para saber si de casualidad Katniss había ido para el hospital, su preocupación creció ante la negativa de Darius.

**6 horas de desaparecida**

Era de noche y todos se habían reunido en casa después de haber buscado a Katniss todo el día por las calles de Deal, Peeta estaba desesperado, nadie había visto a Katniss y la policía no actuaria hasta que hubieran pasado 24 horas de su desaparición, eso era un martirio para todos.

Gale y Annie no dejaban de llamar a sus conocidos para saber si la habían visto, sin ninguna noticia reconfortante Gale hizo la llamada que no quería hacer.

-Papá, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Gale con desesperación.

-¿Cuánto dinero ocupas?- preguntó Gerard sin emoción

-No es dinero papá, Katniss a desaparecido- no hubo sonido alguno desde la otra línea, por lo que Gale continuó –lo que necesito es que utilices a tus contactos de la policía, no podemos esperar 24 horas papá… ayúdanos.

-ella… ella aparecerá, ya lo conoces debió de haberse perdido buscando alguna dirección- la voz de Gerard cambio de preocupación a indiferencia, y Gale lo notó.

-Por Dios papá, Katniss es tu hija y necesita tu ayuda… por favor- Gale nunca había rogado pero por su hermana haría lo que fuera.

-Deja llamarle a tu mamá para…

-¡Con un demonio Gerard!- Gale ya estaba enojado –No necesitas la autorización de mamá para hacer lo correcto, Katniss es tu hija por dios.

Él era un hombre débil, y hacia y decía todo lo que su esposa le ordenaba por temor a que lo dejara, pero esta vez algo se movió dentro de él y por primera vez actuó sin preguntarle a Hazelle –Llama al detective Haymitch Abernathy, dile que eres mi hijo y que la búsqueda la pagaré yo.

-Gracias papá- dijo Gale muy sorprendido.

-¿Gale?...

-¿Si?...

-Te qu… mantenme informado- dijo y colgó.

Gale suspiró, algo decepcionado hubiera jurado que su papá estuvo a punto de decir que lo quería y eso era algo que había esperado toda la vida. Esperanzado llamó a la secretaria de su padre para pedirle el número del detective, lo llamó y le dio toda la información necesaria para encontrar a Katniss.

Las horas pasaron y la desesperación abrumaba cada vez más a Peeta y a la familia, Annie estaba muy callada y ausente, algo muy extraño en ella, Finnick no se separó de su lado tratando de reconfortarla, Gale caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Johanna lo observaba con detenimiento, dándole el espacio que ella sabía que necesitaba. Lilia trataba de mantenerse fuerte pero su tristeza era palpable al igual que Darius quien sentía que uno de sus hijos había desaparecido pero aun así se portaba como todo un líder, dándoles palabras de consuelo y esperanza a los miembros de su familia.

**26 horas de desaparecida.**

Darius regresaba del hospital, cuando el teléfono sonó, toda la familia se apresuró a contestar pero él era el más cercano.

-¿Diga?

-Soy el detective Haymitch Abernathy

-Detective, soy Darius Mellark, ¿no tiene alguna información?

-Sí, encontramos el coche de su hijo en la terminal de autobuses de Keyport, según me informan una mujer embarazada llegó en el, al parecer estaba algo… desesperada.

Darius contuvo el aliento y no mostró expresión alguna, a pesar de que se sentía sumamente aterrado por lo que escuchaba, él sabía que no era nada bueno que Katniss tuviera esas reacciones.

Continuó escuchando sin decir nada, solo un "Ahí estaremos" y colgó.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontró a Katniss? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¡Con un demonio contéstame papá!- dijo Peeta a punto de perder la cordura.

-Tranquilo hijo, encontraron tu auto y el detective quiere vernos allá.

-¿Allá donde?- preguntó Annie

-En la terminal de autobuses, parece que Katniss salió de la ciudad y…- se detuvo considerando si era correcto o no comentar el estado de Katniss.

-¿Y?- preguntó Gale –díganos lo que sea.

-Al parecer estaba en uno de sus ataques de nervios.

-¡MALDICION!- gritó Gale tomando un portarretratos de la mesita del centro y lanzándolo a la pared.

-Darius, ¿Qué puede pasar si no se tranquiliza?- preguntó Finnick, ganándoles a todos ya que esa era la pregunta que estaba en casi todos ya que en Peeta solo pensaba en la cara de Katniss y el ruego de encontrarla.

-No estoy seguro, es diferente en cada persona, como puede perder el conocimiento por hiperventilarse, puede sufrir un delirio de persecución o en el peor de los caso… perder la razón.

Todos abrieron los ojos como plato, Annie comenzó a llorar al igual que Lilia quien se tapaba la boca para tapar sus sollozos, Johanna se abrasó de su novio con fuerza, Finnick y Gale se miraron ellos eran los que siempre habían estado más cerca de Katniss cuando sufría sus ataques y solo ellos sabían que tan intensos, eran por lo que estaban aterrados, Peeta simplemente no entendía nada, escuchaba las palabras pero a él solo le interesaba encontrar a Katniss, lo demás era sin importancia es mas no se esforzaba en comprender lo que su padre acababa de decir.

En menos de treinta minutos Darius, Peeta y Gale se encontraron con el detective Abernathy en la central de autobuses. Abernathy les informo que en el auto no había nada que les dijera a donde se dirigía Katniss, todo parecía indicar que ella lo había decidido de un momento a otro.

-Tú eres su esposo, ¿no?- dijo el detective mirando a Peeta, este asintió.

-¿Tuvieron algún problema, algún motivo para que ella quisiera irse?

-No… nuestro matrimonio no empezó como los demás, pero… estábamos bien - dijo Peeta confundido por la pregunta

-Ya veo, dime ¿pasó algo que pudo haberla alterado para tener esa reacción?- Peeta lo pensó pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Delly- dijo Gale

-¿Qué dices muchacho?- preguntó Darius

-Ayer en la salida del instituto, Delly besó a Peeta y ¿si Katniss…

-…nos vio?- termino Peeta la pregunta

-Ese sería un buen motivo para alterar sus nervios- dijo Gale, apretando los puños pensando en aniquilar a Delly

-¿Saben a donde fue?- preguntó Darius, mientras Peeta se maldecía a sí mismo por haber permitido que esa zorra llegara a tanto.

-Sí- Peeta y Gale vieron al detective con esperanza –antes de que ustedes llegaran vi el video de seguridad y la persona que la atendió me informó que una mujer embarazada, bastante alterada le pidió el boleto hacia el destino que saliera más próximo así que Katniss se fue a Long Branch.

-Pues vamos- dijo Gale, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a los carros. Por la velocidad en la que iban estuvieron en la terminal de Long Branch en tiempo record.

Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse hacia la oficina principal de la central para saber sobre las llegadas desde Keyport del día anterior, después de obtener el número de los camiones y el nombre del chofer de cada uno de ellos, se dispusieron a interrogarlos, el detective fue el que encontró al chofer que había llevado a Katniss.

El detective le informó a los Mellark que el chofer había identificado rápidamente a Katniss, ya que ella se veía bastante mal, no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino pero lo atribuía a que se sentía triste porque se había despedido de su familia, dijo que esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo pero lo que más le había llamado la atención es que una chica tan embarazada estuviera sola.

**30 horas de desaparecida.**

Por recomendaciones del detective, ellos regresaron a casa, le informaron al resto de la familia lo que había pasado, Peeta no pudo soportar más y se dirigió a la habitación de Katniss, abrazó la almohada que Katniss usaba para dormir, dejó que el olor de Katniss inundara sus sentidos, él no quería saber nada mas que no fueran noticias sobre Katniss lágrimas en sus ojos poco a poco se quedó dormido.

-Peeta, despierta, papá tiene una idea- dijo Annie moviendo ligeramente el hombro de su hermano.

-Ya voy- dijo él algo molesto, ya que lo habían despertado de un precioso sueno donde estaba al lado de Katniss.

Todos reunidos en la sala, miraba a Darius expectantes, él habló hasta que Peeta se reunió con ellos.

-Bien, no sé ustedes pero yo estoy cansado de solo quedarme esperando- dijo y todos asintieron –por lo que me tomé la libertad de llamar a mis colegas en Long Branch para que estén pendientes de la llegada de Katniss a alguno de sus hospitales.

-¿Crees que se adelante el parto?- preguntó Lilia

-Es muy probable, los nervios de Katniss no están estables y en su avanzado estado eso no es bueno- contestó Darius

**42 horas de desaparecida**

-Dr. Mellark, lo llaman del hospital "Hope" de Long Branch- dijo la secretaria de Darius

-Sí, gracias- Darius tomó la llamada –Dr. Mellark, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Dr. Mellark, al parecer atendimos a su hija Katniss Mellark- dijo una voz femenina, a Darius se le aceleró el corazón.

-Sí, Katniss, ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó ansioso, no estaba comportándose como el tranquilo y sereno Darius.

-Ella dio a luz ayer a una preciosa niña…

-Vamos por ellas en este momento- dijo Darius sin dejarla terminar.

-No doctor, lo que sucede es que la dimos de alta esta mañana- dijo la mujer bastante apenada –doctor, la chica no se veía bien.

-¿Entonces porque la dejaron salir?- dijo Darius levantándose de su asiento bastante alterado.

-Lo siento doctor, pero nuestro hospital no podía tenerla más tiempo- dijo la mujer con un nudo en la garganta.

Darius lo notó y se obligó a serenarse, el sabia que muchos hospitales no tenían los recursos necesarios para que los pacientes se quedaran en observación mucho tiempo, respiró profundamente y dijo:

-No sé preocupe lo entiendo, ¿me podría decir si mi hija dijo a donde iba?- dijo cordialmente como era su costumbre.

-Lo siento doctor, ella estaba bastante confundida, lo único que pudo decirnos con certeza era su nombre… en verdad siento no darle más información- dijo ella

-No se preocupe, gracias, por lo menos sabemos de dónde continuar con nuestra búsqueda- dijo Darius con la voz apagada.

-Le deseo suerte, doctor.

-Gracias.- susurró.

Se dio un momento para relajarse y volver a la tranquilidad, no podía permitirse perder el control y desesperarse, por lo menos ya sabía que su nieta había nacido, aunque le preocupaba la confusión de Katniss que la mujer le había descrito, respiró profundamente varias veces y llamó a su familia para informarle y después al detective.

Los días pasaron, lenta y tortuosamente sin noticias de Katniss y Violetta. Peeta estaba hundido en la agonía, no había querido salir de la habitación de Katniss, casi no comía ni dormía y mucho menos había querido ir al instituto, Finnick y Annie se consolaban uno a otro, Johanna desquitó su tristeza rompiéndole la boca de un puñetazo a Delly, después de que la zorra les dijo que ella había visto a Katniss en el carro de Peeta y que estaba feliz porque los había visto besándose. Gale estaba más agresivo que nunca, nadie lo podía mirar siquiera porque se arriesgaba a sufrir su ira. Lilia se mantenía ocupada para no caer en la tristeza, cocinaba mucho mas de la cuenta, la casa no podía estar más limpia, ya había cambiado los muebles de las habitaciones varias veces y Darius no podía concentrarse por lo que decidió tomarse unos días de descanso.

**1 semana de desaparecida.**

Peeta estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el teléfono, esperanzado puso atención, al escuchar "Katniss", salió disparado hacia la sala, su padre hablaba por teléfono, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero después se puso serio.

-Sí gracias, estaremos ahí- dijo y colgó.

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó Peeta ansioso, él asintió. La primera reacción fue de felicidad pero la expresión de Darius provocó que todos se pusieran serios de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Gale

-En un…- suspiró Darius y miró a su familia –está en un centro psiquiátrico.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue la reacción de Gale y Peeta

-No sé mucho de su estado, la encontraron hace cuatro días y no había dicho nada hasta hace unas horas que dijo su nombre y nos pudieron localizar.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Peeta tomando las llaves de su carro y encaminándose a la puerta, Darius lo acompañó, Gale tenía que quedarse a informar al detective y a su papá, quien a pesar de la negativa de Hazelle, había estado muy al pendiente de su hija y su nieta.

Llegaron al centro psiquiátrico, como Peeta estaba muy alterado y eso no era bueno para los pacientes, Darius fue el único al que le permitieron entrar al patio donde se encontraban todos los enfermos. El Dr. Flavius le informó a Darius que Katniss no se comportaba como sus pacientes habituales, pero que la había encontrado en la calle bastante desorientada y ausente, era como si estuviera perdida en su propia cabeza.

Darius observó el patio hasta que la encontró, cuando la vio sus ojos comenzaron a picarle y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Katniss llevaba el cabello suelto todo revuelto, su mirada estaba perdida, estaba sentada en un banco, en sus brazos había una cobija blanca, la cual cargaba como si llevara un bebé. Darius se acercó a ella, pero Katniss no lo miró, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, Katniss recargó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

-Lo único que ha dicho es su nombra, Katniss Mellark- dijo el Dr. Flavius, Darius asintió –es muy tranquila, solo una vez se puso agresiva- Darius lo miró interrogante –una de las pacientes intentó quitarle la cobija, y ella comenzó a gritar pero se calmó cuando le regresamos la cobija- Darius entendió.

-¿Dónde está la niña?- preguntó Darius viendo a Katniss a los ojos.

-¿Qué niña?- preguntó el doctor, Darius lo miró extrañado.

-Ella llevaba una recién nacida consigo, su hija.

-Lo siento doctor, cuando la encontré ella estaba sola y a parte de su ropa solo llevaba esa cobija.

Darius sintió un hueco en el pecho y el pánico estaba a punto de consumirlo, y la única pregunta que había en su cabeza era donde estaba su nieta.

* * *

Zucix

Adriana

hikarichan3288

patrynachys

Lun Black

THG THE BEST

Arien Stone - si los se por eso puse que era un Ooc ya que a mi me gustaba la historia de yeyet y decidi adaptarla y la verdadera Katniss pues no quedaria y ni se diga de peeta por eso digo que puse que eran muy diferentes


	11. Recuerdos

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

Darius caminó hacia su hijo con lentitud, obligándose a si mismo mantener la calma, sus hijos no necesitaban a un Darius histérico y desesperado, tal como se sentía en ese momento, antes de enfrentarse a su hijo, respiró profundamente y entró a la sala de espera.

Ahí estaba un Peeta ansioso, por fortuna Darius apareció. De un salto, Peeta dejó su asiento y se acercó a su padre.

-¿Cómo esta? Quiero verla- exigió el muchacho.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber antes de verla- dijo Darius poniendo una mano en el hombro de Peeta para que ambos se sentaran

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escucha, Katniss esta en un especie de abismo, solo ella decidirá cuando salir de ahí- Peeta asintió con un nudo en el estomago –hijo…- Darius suspiró pesadamente –Violetta no está con ella.

-Eso es obvio, una bebé no puede estar en un lugar como este, ¿en donde la tienen?- Peeta no entendía la preocupación en el rostro de su padre, es más, no quería entenderlo.

-Hijo, nadie sabe donde esta- Peeta lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin poder entender sus palabras, su cerebro no estaba listo para eso.

-Quiero ver a Katniss- fue lo único que dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes su padre había entrado, Darius asintió, comprendiendo que su hijo necesitaba tiempo para caer en cuenta de lo sucedido con Violetta.

Darius y Peeta entraron en el patio, ahí donde Darius la había dejado estaba Katniss, mirando a la nada con la cobija blanca en brazos, Peeta sonrió al verla y en unas cuantas zancadas estuvo enfrente de ella.

-¿Katniss?- susurró, pero no hubo respuesta, se acuclillo frente de ella y la obligó a mirarlo, se estremeció al ver esos ojos grises que había aprendido a amar, sin su brillo natural, se odió a si mismo por haber causado eso. –Perdóname mi amor, no debí permitir que Delly me besara- besó su frente con ternura, después sus mejillas –regresa a mí, Katniss- besó su nariz –o por lo menos llévame a donde tu estas, mi amor- dijo, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y la abrazó con fuerza, demostrándole con ese abrazo lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo mucho que la amaba.

Katniss sintió un clic en su cabeza, como un candado cuando se abre, parpadeó una vez, sintió su cuerpo rodeado por algo muy cálido que la hacía sentir segura y extrañamente amada, lentamente subió sus brazos hacia la espalda de Peeta, porque ella sabía que era él, a nadie se lo había dicho pero, solo en sus brazos se sentía segura, por extraño que parezca.

-Peeta- susurró tan bajo que él no la escuchó, lo apretó más a su cuerpo y fue cuando él reaccionó. Se apartó de ella sin soltarla y la miró a los ojos, ese brillo había vuelto.

-Katniss, Oh Katniss, has vuelto- dijo tomando su cara con ambas manos, se acercó lentamente, temerosos de que lo rechazara, aunque desde aquel beso en la cafetería, él se había permitido robarle cortos besos pero este no quería que fuera corto, terminó de acortar la distancia y sus labios se unieron.

Katniss llevó sus manos al cabello de Peeta y correspondió el beso, amoroso y suave que Peeta le daba, no les importó que varios de los pacientes se juntaran para verlos, una de ellas aprovechó para llevarse la cobija que Katniss había tenido en sus brazos. Por falta de aire se separaron.

-Te amo- dijo él acariciando la nariz de Katniss con la suya, a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y negó con la cabeza.

-Besaste a Delly- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No amor, ella me besó, yo ni siquiera le correspondí, te lo juro, mi vida, mi hermana, tu hermano y nuestros amigos estaban de testigos, ellos te lo pueden decir- dijo Peeta apresuradamente, mirándola a los ojos para demostrarle que era sincero.

Por un momento Katniss se sintió tonta y comenzó a reírse, Peeta la miró preocupado, creyendo que se había vuelto loca de verdad.

-Huí por nada- dijo negando con la cabeza –si que soy estúpida- dijo unas lágrimas cayeron por sus melillas y la risa se convirtió en llanto.

-No amor, no llores- dijo él apartando las lagrimas con su pulgar –no puedo soportar verte llorar, por favor- Katniss respiró profundamente y lo abrazó.

-Te amo Peeta- susurró, Peeta sonrió como tonto y la apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Humm… ¿no te parece que esta niña linda ya se puede ir a su casa?- dijo Darius observando la escena junto al Dr. Flavius. Peeta y Katniss los vieron y sonrieron al escucharlo.

-Creo que ella ya no tiene por qué estar aquí, solo hay que mantener esos nervios controlados, ¿está claro señorita?

-Señora… y está muy claro doctor- dijo Katniss levantándose, Peeta la soltó a regañadientes. Darius no lo resistió más y la abrazó.

-Hija, me alegra tanto que estés bien.

-A mi también… hum, Darius- dijo apartándose de los brazos del doctor y miró al suelo- ¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

Darius se tensó y a Peeta las palabras de su padre le vinieron como un tornado convirtiendo todo en caos, se dejó caer en la banca y abrió mucho los ojos. _Mi hija está perdida_ pensó y una lagrima gruesa humedeció su mejilla, la apartó rápidamente, no podía dejar que Katniss lo viera así.

-Katniss, ella…

-Oh, que tonta, Violetta está en la casa, ¿verdad?, una niña no puede estar en un lugar como este- volteo a ver a todos lados para reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba -¿Dónde estoy?, Darius, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó el doctor Flavius al ver que ninguno de los hombres reaccionaba.

-Hum… recuerdo, haber ido al instituto para llevarle el carro a Peeta, vi a Delly besándolo y creí que él le correspondía- Peeta la tomó de la mano, ella se la apretó en señal de estar bien –después es muy confuso, me sentía dolida, rota, necesitaba estar muy lejos, llegué a la central de autobuses y no recuerdo el destino del camión al que subí, en realidad no me importaba, después… caminé unas calles y sentí mucho dolor en mi vientre y es todo…- dijo mirando a la nada esforzándose por recordad algo más.

**-**Tranquila, no te esfuerces, pronto lo recordaras- dijo el doctor Flavius, Peeta abrazó a su esposa por la espalda. Katniss giró su cabeza y le sonrió, él le correspondió la sonrisa pero esta no llegó a sus ojos.

-Vamos a ver a nuestra bebé- dijo ella y le besó la nariz, se apartó de su agarré con delicadeza, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la salida.

Peeta y Darius no sabían qué hacer, mientras Katniss se cambiaba de ropa y se firmaban los papeles para darla de alta, Darius llamó a la familia para informarles las buenas y las malas noticias, todos acordaron que lo mejor era decirle a Katniss de la desaparición de Violetta cuando estuviera segura en casa.

Peeta y Katniss iban abrazados en el asiento de atrás,Peeta sabía que él era el que tenía que destrozarle el corazón a su esposa, él tendría que decirle que su hija desapareció y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Katniss estaba contenta, Peeta le había dicho que la amaba, se sentía algo confusa al no recordar el nacimiento de su hija y la manera en la que llegó a ese lugar y muy en su interior sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero ese sentimiento lo desechó y se apretó mas al cuerpo de Peeta, él le besó la cabeza y le volvió a susurrar que la amaba.

Llegaron a la mansión, Katniss bajó corriendo del auto sin esperar a que Peeta le abriera la puerta, antes de llegar a la puerta principal, Gale la abrió y le dio un abrazo.

-Catnip, nos diste un susto de muerte- dijo Gale cuando la soltó

-Lo siento- dijo ella con la mirada en el piso, camino hacia la casa y los diminutos brazos de Annie la apretaron con fuerza, Katniss pensó lo irreal que era que una mujer tan pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza, fue el turno de Lilia de abrazarla.

-Mi niña, no vuelvas desaparecer de ese modo, no podría soportarlo.

-Lo siento Lilia, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Promételo- exigió Lilia sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

-Lo prometo.

Johanna y Finnick fueron los siguientes en abrazarla. Sin decir nada Katniss corrió escaleras arriba, Peeta la siguió después de recibir miradas de apoyo por parte de su familia. Katniss llegó a su habitación donde habían puesto la cuna de Violetta, tenía una sonrisa boba cuando entró pero esta desapareció cuando vio la cuna vacía. _Debe estar en el cuarto de Annie, no la dejarían sola _pensó para darse animo, pero algo le decía que ella no estaba ahí, se giró para salir de la habitación y se encontró con Peeta parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con tristeza.

-Peeta, ¿Dónde está?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él, él no contestó, Katniss lo empujó delicadamente para poder salir de la habitación, salió al pasillo y en medio de este se paro en secó, Peeta estaba a dos pasos de ella.

-Peeta, ¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez fue en un susurró. Se giró lentamente y se encontró con los ojos tristes de Peeta llenos de lágrimas como los de ella.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Peeta negó con la cabeza.

-Peeta, ¿Dónde…- no pudo terminar las lagrimas salieron sin piedad y los sollozos no la dejaban hablar, Peeta la abrazó y dejo derramar las lagrimas que tanto había retenido.

-Violetta- dijo ella con la voz rota –mi bebé.

-No… no sabemos- logró decir Peeta.

-¡NO!- gritó Katniss y se soltó de los brazos de Peeta -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡NO ME LA QUITES!- gritó de nuevo.

-Yo no…- empezó a decir e intentó abrazarla de nuevo pero ella se apartó con brusquedad.

-Por favor Peeta, no me la quites- dijo dejándose caer de rodillas.

–Te lo suplico… prometo hacer… lo que sea para… cancelar ese contrato… pero no me la quites- suplicó, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y los sollozos a penas la dejaban hablar.

Peeta estaba igual que ella, destrozado por dentro y cada palabra de ella lo rompía mas, no la culpaba por creer que él la tenía, es más, hasta había preferido haber sido tan sádico como para arrebatarle a Violetta por lo menos sabría donde está. Se arrodilló ante ella.

-Qué más quisiera yo… saber donde esta- Katniss alzó la mirada y no encontró nada más que sinceridad en los ojos hinchados y rojos de Peeta.

Los labios de Katniss temblaban, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, y miraba a Peeta con suplica, rogándole que lo que estaba pasando no fuera cierto, Peeta la abrazó con fuerza.

-MI BEBEEÉ- gritó Katniss y se apretó al pecho de Peeta empapándole la camisa, él hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, mojando su blusa con las lágrimas, ambos sollozaban y lloraban de forma desgarradora.

En el piso de abajo, la familia no estaba mejor, cada pareja se aferraba uno a otro sufriendo junto con sus hijo, hermanos, amigos. Con cada grito de Katniss llamando a su bebé las lagrimas y sollozos aumentaban por parte de todos, mujeres y hombres.

Katniss comenzó a hiperventilarse, Peeta se asustó, tomó la cara de Katniss y junto su frente con la de ella obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-¡NO!-le dijo con seriedad- no me vas a dejar de nuevo, no puedo perderte a ti también- lo ultimo lo dijo con voz rota –lo prometiste Katniss, respira, te necesito, no podré ser fuerte sin ti… por favor, dame la fuerza para encontrarla, Violetta nos necesita fuetes, a los dos.

Katniss asintió y se forzó a si misma a tranquilizarse, no podía perderse de nuevo, aunque lo deseara, ese dolor que sentía era insoportable, pero no podía hacer sufrir más a Peeta, a ese hombre que tanto ama asi estubieron abrazados.

Poco a poco Katniss se quedó dormida, Peeta la cargó y la llevó a su habitación, se acostó junto a ella y el cansancio de tanto sufrimiento y de tantas lagrimas y sollozos lo vencieron y durmió junto a ella por primera vez desde que se habían casado.

Todos habían creído que Peeta y Katniss se hundirían en su sufrimiento y no querrían ni siquiera salir de la habitación, pero se equivocaban, ambos se habían prometido ser la fuerza del otro, todos los días iban a Long Branch a recorrer las calles, con la esperanza de que Katniss recordara algo. Empezaron por recorrer las calles cerca del hospital donde nació Violetta, pero nada, después recorrieron las calles alrededor del centro psiquiátrico, pero nuevamente nada, no se dieron por vencidos.

No solo ellos buscaban, de vez en cuando se les unían sus hermanos y amigos, pero al no saber la apariencia de Violetta era muy difícil la búsqueda, el detective había sido re contratado por Gerard para encontrar a su nieta, así que había mucha gente buscándola, pero Katniss sabia que todo sería más fácil si ella recordara, por lo menos la apariencia de su hija.

-Hoy cumple un mes- dijo Katniss acurrucándose en los brazos de su esposo, quien ya se había mudado a la habitación de Katniss.

Ambos estaban acostados listos para dormir.

-Lo sé- dijo él y besó su cabeza.

-Tenía miedo que ella no tuviera una familia, y ahora que la tiene, la perdí- dijo eso ultimo con la voz rota por las lagrimas que había salido.

-Los dos la perdimos, si yo no hubiera permitido que esa…- no terminó, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, cada que pensaba en eso la rabia lo invadía.

-Shhh, no tiene caso culparnos, no la recuperaremos con eso- dijo ella enjuagándose las lagrimas. Así era su relación, siempre apoyándose uno al otro.

-Mañana tienes que regresar al instituto- le recordó Peeta después de lograr tranquilizarse.

-Lo sé, ¿Cuál es el nuevo chisme sobre nosotros?

-Nadie sabe lo que pasó, cuando nos preguntan sobre ti y Violetta, les contestamos que están bien- dijo y suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Katniss comenzó a sentirse asustada, no estaba segura si soportaría las preguntas curiosas de los alumnos o si podría mentir sobre Violetta.

Necesitaba sentirse fuerte y solo existía alguien que podría darle esa fuerza. Alzó su cabeza y miró a Peeta a los ojos, él le sonrió, se alzó y lo besó.

Poco a poco lo empujó para quedar encima de él, profundizó el beso dándole a entender lo que quería, Peeta había deseado ese momento desde hace mucho pero esperaría pacientemente hasta que ella estuviera lista. Pasaron la noche más apasionada y llena de amor de sus vidas, entre gemidos, jadeos y palabras de amor, se hicieron uno nuevamente, pero esta vez ambos lo recordarían.

Peeta miraba a Katniss dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios, él acariciaba su rostro y recordaba lo sucedió esa noche, no podía evitar la sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Miró la cuna de Violetta y por un segundo anheló tener otro hijo, pero no, esa noche había usado protección, ambos habían acordado no tener más hijos, hasta encontrar a su primogénita. Regresó su vista a Katniss, quien ya no sonreía, al contrario, estaba inquieta y con el ceño fruncido.

-cu-cuidala- dijo en sueños.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo con desesperación en su voz -¡VIOLETTA!- gritó y se levantó de golpe.

-Katniss, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Peeta sentándose a lado de ella.

-Lo recordé- dijo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué recordaste?- dijo el esperanzado y emocionado.

-Sentía mucho dolor en el vientre, creo que una pareja me ayudo, es muy confuso, recuerdo el sonido de la ambulancia y el dolor del parto, pero estaba como aturdida- Peeta no interrumpió solo asentía para pedirle que continuara –me dijeron que no podía estar en el hospital, me dieron a Violetta y me dieron indicaciones para ir, ir… a un lugar, no recuerdo cual- dijo mirándolo con pena.

-No te preocupes, sigue ¿Qué más?-

-Es hermosa, tiene el color de tu cabello, no vi sus ojos pero se parece mucho a ti- dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su esposo, él sonrió como tonto

-Continua- dijo después de un rato de mirarse como tontos, Katniss recordando el rostro de su bebé y él tratando de imaginársela. Ella asintió.

-Recuerdo haber caminado un largo rato, hasta que comenzó a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, el poco dinero que tenía lo gasté en el pasaje del autobús, y Violetta tenía hambre, me senté una banca de un parque y le di pecho, pero no era suficiente, yo no había comido por lo tanto no tenía suficiente leche, ella seguía llorando y yo me desesperaba más, entre mi confusión y su llanto no podía pensar- Katniss comenzó a respirar muy fuerte.

-Tranquila amor, respira profundo, no ganamos nada con que te preocupes nuevamente- ella asintió y se tranquilizó.

-Bien, comencé a llorar junto con ella, hasta que un niño de unos ocho años se me acercó- Katniss miró a la nada y sonrió –era muy lindo, llevaba un carrito de bebé, me dijo que era de uno de sus hermanitos, creo… bueno, en el carrito había una biberón y leche, me preguntó si la bebé tenía hambre, solo asentí, él preparó el biberón… se portaba muy maduro para su edad, mi estomago gruñó, el se rio y me dijo que pusiera a Violetta en el carrito, para que fuera a comprar comida, yo asentí, la puse con cuidado en el carrito y el puso el biberón en la boca de mi niña, me preguntó su nombre y se lo dije- Katniss -.

-Le pedí al niño que la cuidara, que regresaba rápido, fui a buscar comida hasta que recordé que no traía dinero, así que pedí un poco, caminé por algunas calles, preocupándome solo por el hambre que tenía, conseguí lo suficiente, comí pero después ya no supe que estaba haciendo, no recordaba nada, me quedé dormida en la calle y cuando desperté tenía una cobija cubriéndome, estaba desorientada y solo pensaba en ti y en Delly- dijo y dos lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos.

-Perdóname amor, porque yo jamás me perdonare lo que te hice pasar- dijo él apartando las lagrimas de las mejillas de Katniss con sus dedos.

-Yo ya te perdoné, lloro porque olvidé a mi bebé.

-No amor, tus nervios no estaban bien- dijo él y la abrazó con fuerza hasta que dejó de llorar -¿Recuerdas el nombre del niño?- Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca le pregunté, pero sé como es.

-Dime, eso debe ayudar.

-Su piel era morena, sus ojos verdes, cabello risado y obscuro, tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Debo ponerme celoso amor?- dijo Peeta al ver la sonrisa boba de su esposa al recordar al niño.

-Tonto- dijo y le pegó en el brazo juguetonamente.

-Bueno, bueno, ese es un avance, ya sabemos cómo es nuestra bebé y como en la persona con quien estuvo Violetta…- Katniss asintió y se abrazó a él, con la esperanza en su alma.

* * *

_**bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste y gracias a todos por sus reviews**_


	12. Violetta

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**VIOLETTA**

-¡Bryan!- gritó una mujer–trae el carrito de Luka.

-No puedo- gritó el niño

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Ven a acá!- exigió la mujer.

Bryan suspiró y con cuidado empujó el carrito hacia la mujer.

-No la despiertes- dijo Bryan en un susurro.

-¿No la despierte? ¿A quién?- dijo la mujer muy confundida.

-A Violetta- dijo el niño señalando el interior del carrito.

La señora abrió mucho los ojos y se asomó al carrito, ahí encontró una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios, pálida y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, era muy pequeña, de la sorpresa, a la mujer casi se le cae el niño de tres años que tenía en los brazos.

-¿Quién es esa niña?

-Una señora muy bonita me pidió que la cuidara mientras ella iba por comida, pero ya se tardó mucho- dijo Bryan sin dejar de ver a la bebé, le parecía la personita más hermosa que jamás había visto y para que un niño de ocho años piense eso, tiene que significar algo.

-Tenemos que ir a la policía- dijo la mujer muy asustada

-¡NO!- gritó Bryan, provocando que Violetta se despertara, la niña comenzó a llorar. Bryan se asomó al carrito y con delicadeza le acarició una mejilla, como por arte de magia la niña dejó de llorar y siguió durmiendo –Venia, ella tiene mamá, yo la vi.

-¿Cómo es su mamá?- dijo Venia un poco más tranquila, había pensado que de algún modo Bryan se la había robado.

-Es una señora, de cabello negro y ojos grises, muy flaca y –era muy bonita, como ella- dijo señalando a Violetta.

-¿Como dijiste que se llama la bebé?

Violetta

-¿Quién es ese bebé?- dijo una niña de unos nueve años.

-Se llama, Violetta- dijo Bryan. La niña se asomó al carrito.

-Es bonita, ¿de quién es? ¿Nos vamos a quedar con ella como cuando encontraste a Bryan?- dijo la niña a Venia.

-No, ella tiene mamá, y tal vez la estén buscando, debemos llevarla a la policía.

-No Venia, a mi me llevaron con la policía, ¿recuerdas? Y solo me llevaron a ese feo lugar… no voy a dejar que la lleven ahí- dijo Bryan con el ceño fruncido.

-Entiende Bryan…

-¡NO! La señora me pidió que la cuidara y la voy a cuidar- dijo él tomando el carrito y empujándolo lejos de Venia.

-Bryan, ¿A dónde vas?- dijo la niña alcanzándolo.

-A donde sea Emma, yo no me separo de Violetta- dijo él muy seguro.

-Está bien Bryan, la llevaremos con nosotros, solo porque ya está oscureciendo, pero haremos lo que Cinna diga- dijo Venia, Bryan frunció el ceño pero asintió, ya se le ocurriría otra cosa para salirse con la suya, pero él no se separa de Violetta hasta encontrar a su mamá.

Obviamente Cinna quiso llevar a Violetta con la policía, pero Bryan no lo iba a permitir, para ser un niño tan pequeño sabía perfectamente lo que quería y como conseguirlo. Hizo el drama del mundo, empezó gritando que no lo querían que era un huérfano, eso hizo sentir mal a Venia, después pasó al chantaje, dijo que si se llevaban a Violetta él la seguiría a donde fuera aunque tuviera que vivir en la calle.

-La van a llevar a un lugar como el que me llevaron a mí y ella no va a poder escapar, ¿quieren que le pase algo?- preguntó Bryan cargando con mucho cuidado a Violetta

Cinna y Venia, ya estaban bastante conmocionados con todo lo que les había dicho Bryan y eso los devastó, les sorprendía lo maduro que era el niño y no pudieron negarse, sin embargo, no dejarían de buscar a la mamá de la niña.

Todos los días, Cinna y Bryan iban al parque para ver si la mamá regresaba, después de un mes se dieron por vencidos, además de que Cinna había conseguido trabajo en su pueblo natal, regresarían a la Deal.

Bryan tiene una historia triste. Cuando tenía cinco años, él y su mamá estaban disfrutando de la playa de, sin que su mamá se diera cuenta él se metió al agua, una corriente lo atrapó y lo jaló hacia el fondo, la mamá de Bryan intentó sacarlo pero ella también fue atrapada. Cinna y Venia junto con Emma estaban presentes ese día, como Venia estaba embarazada no pudo ayudar, por lo que Cinna sacó primero a Bryan, pero ya no pudo salvar a la mamá del pequeño.

Esa vez, sí llevaron a Bryan a la policía, estos al no encontrar familiares del pequeño lo llevaron al peor orfanato de todos, un lugar donde casi no les daban de comer, los maltrataban y pasaban frio, Bryan estuvo casi dos años ahí, desde pequeño siempre fue muy listo, así que pudo escapar y al primer lugar que se le ocurrió ir fue a la playa donde su vida cambió.

Pasó dos días escondido entre los árboles que rodeaban la playa, hasta que Cinna y Venia aparecieron en ella, Bryan confiaba en ellos y les pidió que le permitieran vivir con ellos, les platicó todo lo que le había pasado y ellos arrepentidos por no haberse asegurado que él estuviera bien, lo aceptaron y cuidaron desde ese entonces.

Después de que Katniss recordara todo, ella y Peeta guardaron el secreto, Katniss se sentía realmente mal por haber abandonado a su bebé y le suplicó a Peeta que no dijera nada, él, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, jamás le negaría algo a Katniss. Después del instituto iban a ese parque a ver si encontraban al niño, pero como ya había pasado un mes, su búsqueda fue en vano.

**6 meses después**

Nadie dejó de buscar, la familia mandó correos a todos sus conocidos con la descripción de Violetta que Katniss había recordado, el detective Haymitch era el único que sabía sobre el niño y aun así no era fácil la búsqueda sin un nombre y una imagen. Ya todos estaban graduados así que no era necesario ocultar nada, ya que no tendrían que escuchar los rumores todos los días, sin embargo, para Katniss era un martirio ver como las mujeres del pueblo la miraban con lastima desde que la noticia se supo.

Katniss y Peeta estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, estaban entretenidos en la laptop de Peeta, habían conseguido un programa que utiliza la policía para modificar rostros.

Primero habían creado una imagen de Violetta basándose en ellos mismos, Katniss lloró cuando lograron la imagen exacta de sus recuerdos, después de eso se dedicaron a imprimir diversas posibles apariencias de la niña a los 7 meses de edad. Había muchas posibilidades, ya que en los primeros dos años es cuando más cambios físicos tienen los niños.

Katniss comenzó a ponerse triste y esa era la señal para que Peeta comenzara a distraerla, dejó la computadora en la mesa del centro de la sala y comenzó a hacer presión con su espalda al respaldo del sillón, elevando las patas de enfrente ligeramente.

-¡Peeta!- dijo Katniss sobresaltándose al sentir el movimiento del sillón –nos vas a tirar.

-¿No confías en mi?- dijo Peeta en tono dolido. Katniss rodó los ojos, mientras seguía sosteniéndose para no caerse.

-Sí confío en ti, en quien no confió es en la gravedad- dijo intentando inclinarse para regresar el sillón a su posición, pero Peeta era más fuerte y solo logró que el sonriera burlonamente y satisfecho por haber logrado distraer a Katniss. Estaban tan entretenidos que no escucharon llegar a los chicos.

-Gale, ya deja de hablar de eso, tienes una hora con el mismo tema- se quejó Finnick.

-Es que me cayó bien, dijo que quería ser como yo- dijo Gale orgulloso.

-Amor, dijo que quería verse como tu- dijo Johanna

-Es lo mismo, además, me muero por jugar con él, ya que ustedes ya no quieren jugar conmigo-

-¿Por lo menos sabes donde localizarlo para que puedas jugar con él?- preguntó Annie

-¡Maldición!, no- dijo Gale dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano

Todos se rieron, tanto por la estupidez de Gale como por su extraño comportamiento por el niño que conoció en el parque de diversiones.

Peeta seguía asustando a Katniss, inclinando el sillón hacia atrás, cuando:

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo Gale a la vez que se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

-¡aaaaaaah!- gritaron Peeta y Katniss cuando cayeron de espaldas junto con el sillón, Gale soltó una serie de palabrotas cuando el sillón junto con el peso de Peeta y Katniss calló en sus pies.

Johanna, Annie y Finnick, los miraron sorprendidos por un segundo pero después soltaron sonoras carcajadas por la divertida escena, Peeta se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Katniss a levantarse.

-Te dije que nos íbamos a caer- lo regañó Katniss dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-No fue mi culpa- intentó defenderse Peeta pero Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada, él le dedicó una sonrisa, ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Tramposo- dijo pegándole juguetonamente en el pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Creo que debes de darle más confianza a la gravedad y quitársela a Gale- dijo Peeta señalando al Gale, quien levantaba el sillón y se sentaba en él.

-Vaya hermanito, tenias razón al decir que así te bajabas de los sillones- se burló Annie. Peeta le gruñó.

-¿Por qué tienen una foto de la hermanita de mi nuevo amiguito?- preguntó Gale mirando la laptop.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Peeta y Katniss a la vez, Finnick, Annie y Johanna torcieron los ojos al darse cuenta que Gale continuaría con ese tema.

-Sí, ella es la hermanita de mi amigo Bryan- dijo Gale girando la computadora hacia Peeta y Katniss–nada más que sus ojos son grises y no azules.

Katniss se tapó la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gale, ¿tu viste a esa niña?- preguntó Peeta.

Gale asintió confundido por la reacción de su hermana y su cuñado.

-¿Qué niña?- dijo Annie al tiempo que se asomaba a ver la imagen -¡Oh por Dios!

-Gale, ¿Estás seguro que era ella?- preguntó Peeta.

-Ya te dije que sí, ¿Por qué están actuando tan raro?- preguntó Gale

Finnick y Johanna, confundidos por la situación se acercaron a la computadora y se sorprendieron al igual que todos. Peeta y Katniss ya les habían mostrado las imágenes de la posible apariencia de Violetta solo que al parecer, Gale no había puesto atención.

-¡Gale, la encontraste!- dijo Johanna, entre feliz y molesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, todavía con la confusión en su rostro.

-Por el amor de Dios, bebe, ¿Cómo no te pudiste dar cuenta?- dijo Johanna

-Sí, Gale… cabello rubio- dijo Annie señalando el cabello de Peeta, mientras este abrazaba a la llorosa Katniss.

-Ojos Grises- dijo Johanna, señalando los ojos de Katniss

-Yo… encontré… a- dijo Gale pasándose una mano por la cabeza, recordó a la sonriente niña del carrito, en ese momento esa sonrisa y ese rostro le parecía muy familiar, pero estaba tan concentrado comiendo nachos y platicando con Bryan que no se dio cuenta -¡Diablos!, - dijo levantándose de golpe del sillón.

-¿Dónde la viste?- preguntó Peeta, tratando de calmarse y no arrancarle la cabeza al estúpido de su cuñado.

-En el parque de diversiones de Long Branch… ¡Soy un idiota!... la tuve tan cerca… hombre es idéntica a ti- dijo Gale mirando a Peeta

-De eso debiste darte cuenta antes- dijo Peeta entre dientes

-Lo siento, Katniss, soy un idiota- dijo Gale mirando con autentico arrepentimiento a Katniss.

-Eso no creo que importe ahora- dijo Finnick analizando la situación –Gale, ¿dices que el niño se llama Bryan?- Gale asintió -¿Te dijo donde vive?- no

-Solo me dijo que vivía cerca, dijo que no me diría porque no me conocía- comentó Gale

-Muy inteligente, ¿seguro que tenía ocho años?- preguntó Finnick

-Eso me dijo, pero por la forma de ser parecía más grande-

-Bueno, ¿sabes su apellido?- preguntó Peeta, Gale negó y lo miró apenado.

-No te preocupes amor, solo dinos lo mas que recuerdes- dijo Johanna abrazándolo.

-Gale- lo llamó Katniss después de un momento de silencio, él la miró -¿Cómo está? ¿Estaba bien?

-Creo que sí. Ella sonreía mucho y Bryan la trataba como su mayor tesoro- dijo él sabiendo a quien se refería su hermana. Katniss sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas algo más que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarla?- preguntó Peeta. Gale se quedó pensando un momento y después sonrió.

-Cinna y Venia- dijo esperanzado, los demás fruncieron el ceño confundidos –Bryan me dijo que él estaba cuidando a la nina porque Venia fue a cambiarle el pañal a Luka y Cinna se había subido a la montaña rusa con Emma.

-Eso es bueno, por lo menos tenemos más nombres, sería genial que tuviéramos un el apellido- dijo Bryan

-Lo siento, él era muy cuidadoso en esas cosas- dijo Gale. Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Annie rompió el silencio.

-¿iba bien vestida?- dijo preocupada.

Johanna se rio, Finnick negó con la cabeza pero sonreía, Peeta y Katniss torcieron los ojos y Gale se encogió de hombros.

-No me fijé- dijo

-¿Pero como…?- empezó Annie pero Katniss la cortó

-En primer lugar, eso no es importante- Annie iba a debatir pero Katniss continuó –en segundo, debemos decirle al detective lo que sabemos.

Johanna y Gale fueron a la oficina del detective para informarle lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron, la secretaria les informó que el detective había ido a comer, pero que regresaría en media hora, la pareja decidió esperar.

Había pasado más de media hora y Gale se desesperó, cuando la secretaria se fue a almorzar, Gale impulsado por lo aburrido que estaba, se escabullo al interior de la oficina, seguido por una enfurruñada Johanna.

-Gale, esto no es correcto, ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?

-No lo sé, es que estaba muy aburrido- dijo mientras observaba la decoración de la oficina. Johanna solo observaba a Gale, lo miró extrañada cuando él concentró su atención a una foto.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?

-Creo que el detective conoce a…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el detective haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara.

-Nosotros… bueno… ¿Quién es él?- al fin logró decir Gale señalando la foto. En ella había una mujer abrazando fuertemente a un niño de uno cinco años.

-Es mi hijo- dijo el detective extrañado por el obvio interés del grandulón.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿A que vinieron muchachos?- cortó el interrogatorio de Gale, sintió que la tristeza que siempre sentía cuando recordaba a su ex esposa y a su hijo, lo invadía de nuevo. Gale ignorando la frialdad del detective intentó preguntar nuevamente, pero Johanna lo cortó.

-Lo que pasa es que Gale al parecer vio a Violetta y al niño- informó Johanna, el detective abrió mucho los ojos y después miró a Gale interrogante, este se limitó a asentir, con un gesto el detective los invitó a sentarse.

-Pero antes de decirle, ¿me podría decir cómo se llama su hijo?- insistió Gale, miró a Johanna de manera extraña, algo calculadora.

-Mira muchacho, no tengo idea del por qué te interesa mi hijo, él vive con su mamá, hace tres años que no se de él… y no quiero hablar de eso- dijo fríamente el detective sintiendo que la tristeza regresaba.

- Eso quiere decir que su hijo tiene ocho años ahora- dijo Gale ignorando la tristeza de los ojos de Haymitch.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver son su sobrina, así que vamos al punto- dijo molesto.

-Se equivoca detective, estoy seguro que si me dice el nombre de su hijo, todos estaremos beneficiados- dijo Gale con una enorme sonrisa. Johanna frunció aun más el ceño, el detective fulminó con la mirada a Gale.

Él ya había escuchado a Katniss decir que su hermano era muy bromista y poco serio, y él no iba a permitir que se burlara de su hijo, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber lo que ese hombre tenía entre manos.

-Bryan, se llama Bryan dijo después de meditarlo un rato.

Gale sonrió aun más y Johanna abrió los ojos como plato, el detective frunció aun más el cejo.

-Bien detective, como le dije, todos nos beneficiaremos con esto.- dijo Gale listo para contarle la historia del parque de diversiones al detective.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y QUERÍA AVISARLES QUE TARDARE UN POCO EN PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE TODO LO QUE DESEO Y LA APUESTA DE LA NOVIA Y VOY A CREAR UN BLOG POR SI DECIDEN CANCELARME LA CUENTA YA QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS NO LES GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS (ADAPTACIONES) Y ME LO DIJERON DE UNA FORMA POCO AGRADABLE Y POR SI ACASO CREARE EL BLOG BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y YA SOLO QUEDA UNO**

AHutcherson

labluegirl

Milet7393

johana

narbig100

hikarichan3288

vane-.-16

patrynachys

Aurizita

juliper22


	13. El Encuentro

Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc)

ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen

* * *

**EL Encuentro**

Gale se esmeró en la descripción de todo lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones, el detective , al principio creyó que era una locura, una coincidencia irreal, ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de ocho años tuviera a la bebé de los Mellark? Y lo más impresionante era que Gale aseguraba que era Bryan.

Cuando por fin aceptó lo que Gale le había dicho, esto después de haber pasado dos horas solo en su oficina analizando las palabras de Gale, su primera reacción fue llamar a su colega, el joven detective Marvel, para que él se encargara de localizar a Bryan.

En su profesión, al igual que en algunas otras como la medicina, es poco ético trabajar en casos en los que los sentimientos se vean involucrados, y en esta ocasión los sentimientos del detective no solo estarían involucrados sino que también podrían llegar a complicar el caso y eso no solo lo perjudicaría a él sino a la joven pareja Mellark también.

Marvel, sabiendo la importancia que ese caso tenia para Haymitch, su colega y amigo, se esmeró en su trabajo y a los pocos días ya tenía toda la información que pudo recabar sobre la ex esposa del detective y por desgracia, no era buena.

Haymitch supo al instante que Marvel entró a su oficina que no le tenía buenas noticias, tomó a regañadientes el folder que Marvel le daba, en el cual le tenía toda la información. Solo tuvo que leer una sola vez la dirección donde podría encontrar a su ex esposa para saber a dónde lo llevaría. Él ya había mandado a muchos clientes a esa dirección y nunca creyó que algún día sería su turno de encontrar a alguien ahí.

Cuando Marvel lo dejó solo, Haymitch tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada para pedir un favor. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ellos eran su primera y mejor opción para lo que necesitaba hacer.

-¿Diga?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Con la señora Katniss Mellark, por favor- dijo el detective.

-Ella habla, ¿Quién es?

-Soy el detective Haymitch, llamo para pedirle un favor a usted y su esposo- dijo él atropellando las palabras, no era un hombre que acostumbrara pedir ayuda pero esa vez necesitaba la fuerza que la joven pareja se daba uno a otro. En todos sus años como detective, nunca había conocido a una pareja que se apoyara tanto y que utilizara el dolor de una perdida para fortalecerse y él en eso momentos necesitaba más que nunca de esa clase de fuerza.

Cuando Katniss escuchó al detective supo de inmediato que eso no tenía que ver con Violetta, por lo menos en ese momento, nunca había escuchado al detective tan inseguro y suplicante.

Con un movimiento de mano le pidió a Peeta que se acercara, él curioso la obedeció y juntos escucharon a Haymitch.

-Lo escuchamos detective, ¿Qué nos quiere pedir?- dijo Katniss.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaran a un lugar, es un asunto un tanto personal.

-Claro detective, ¿A dónde quiere que lo acompañemos?- dijo Peeta. Haymitch trago nervioso y dijo.

-Al cementerio.

Katniss y Petta se miraron, por un instante a ambos se les arrugó el corazón pensando en Violetta, pero como si sus mentes fueran la misma, recordaron que eso era un asunto de Haymitch, aunque se relajaron un poco no dejaron de sentirse tristes por el detective.

La joven pareja y el detective se reunieron en la entrada del cementerio una hora después, Haymitch les explicó rápidamente lo que sucedía, ellos entendieron y aunque estaban algo incómodos harían lo que pudieran para apoyar a su ahora amigo. Con ayuda del encargado del cementerio localizaron rápidamente a la persona que buscaban.

El detective se acercó a la lapida de su esposa, Katniss y Peeta se quedaron unos pasos atrás, dando privacidad y a la vez apoyo. Haymitch observo unos segundos la lapida, unas gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y el arrepentimiento por lo no dicho lo abrumó, las rodillas no lo sostuvieron más y se dejó caer.

-Perdóname- logró decir entre sollozos, con ambas manos aferradas a la lapida –perdóname- volvió a decir, ahora con la desesperación en su voz.

Katniss se abrazó a Peeta para acallar los sollozos en el pecho de su esposo, este la abrazó sin dejar de observar a ese hombre destrozado que suplicaba perdón, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero como siempre el retendría las lagrimas, en ese momento el era la fuerza de Katniss.

-Mi trabajo no era más importante- continuo detective, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir –yo te amaba… yo te amo, debí decirte, debí luchar… soy un idiota- dijo jalando su cabellos con fuerza.

Katniss, respiró hondo para dejar de sollozar, el detective les había pedido su ayuda y ese no era el momento para dejarse llevar por las lagrimas, aunque estas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, se acercó al detective, seguida muy de cerca por Peeta, dulcemente colocó una mano en el hombro del detective, este sin mirarla le puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

-Yo debí ser fuerte como ellos y luchar por ustedes, como ahora ellos hacen por encontrar a su hija- dijo dando unas dulces palmadas en la mano de Katniss y calmándose un poco -¿Sabes? Parece que Bryan la está cuidando… quisiera pedirte un favor, yo sé que no lo merezco, pero- miró hacia el cielo, Katniss hizo lo mismo, pero Peeta miró a su esposa –te pido que me ayudes a encontrar a nuestro hijo y a la pequeña Violetta.

Peeta miraba a Katniss, y pensaba en el detective y su ex esposa, se notaba que él la seguía amando, pero por lo que había escuchado, supo que él no supo como demostrarlo y mucho menos decirlo.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho al imaginarse que él pasara por lo mismo, no soportaba la idea de estar sin su fuerza, sin su esposa, sin su amor, pero soportaba aun menos la idea que ella llegara a pensar que no la amaba, en ese momento se prometió nunca olvidar recordarle a Katniss, todos los días, de todas las maneras posibles cuanto la amaba.

Los tres se quedaron un rato mas en el cementerio, los tres en un respetuoso silencio, cada uno rindiendo honores a la mujer ahí sepultada. Katniss pensaba en ella como una gran madre que se ocupo de su hijo después del divorcio, Peeta pensaba en ella como una mujer que, aunque no lo sabía fue amada y Haymitch pensaba en ella como el más grande amor y el único de su vida y le juró que no descansaría hasta encontrar a Bryan y demostrarle cuanto lo ama y cuando amó a su madre.

El detective se despidió y agradeció de todo corazón a la joven pareja por acompañarlo y les prometió que pronto les tendría noticias sobre Violetta.

Con un fuerte abrazo cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas casa.

-Katniss- llamó Peeta mientras conducía a la casa

-¿Sí?- dijo ella quien no había dejado de mirarlo, Peeta tomo la mano que tenia, como siempre, entrelazada con la suya y la beso.

-Nunca olvides que te amo, aunque yo me aseguraré de recordártelo toda la vida- dijo él con el corazón en la mano, a Katniss se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-Te amo Peeta, tú tampoco lo olvides.

Se quedaron en un confortable silencio, cuando de repente Peeta se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Katniss muy intrigada

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?- dijo él señalando la playa que había frente a ellos.

-No lo sé

-Vamos Katniss, a Gale le encantará, ha estado algo… apagado desde lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones.

-Sí, pobre hermano mío, se siente tan mal de no haber reconocido a Violetta, tal vez esto lo ayude.

-Bien está decidido- dijo Peeta con una enorme sonrisa y reanudo la marcha hacia la casa, en el camino Katniss llamó a la familia para informarles el plan, para cuando llegaron a la casa Annie ya lo tenía todo listo y Gale era el más entusiasmado de todos, en menos de una hora, ya todos los jóvenes se encontraban en la playa.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, Johanna tomaba el sol en su deslumbrante y diminuto bikini, Katniss y Peeta jugaban en el mar a ver quien aguantaba más la respiración mientras se besaban, ok, ellos no estaba jugando pero de eso fue lo que dijeron Annie y Finnick mientras ella lo cubría de arena, Gale estaba en algún lugar de la playa inspeccionando.

Gale llevaba un largo rato alejado de su familia y Katniss ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, ella y Peeta ya estaban de regreso en la playa, Peeta secaba delicadamente a Katniss con una toalla, cuando vieron a Gale correr hacia ellos.

Era Gale, quien tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, brincaba, jadeaba y señalaba algo frenéticamente.

-Yo… allá…- decía Gale sin dejar de brincar.

-Calma hermano, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Finnick desde su cama de arena. Gale lo miró y siguió diciendo lo mismo, todo ya habían pensado que el sol había dañado el cerebro cuando

-¡Violetta, Violetta!- gritó un niño no muy lejos de ellos.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Y ahí estaba, ese niño de ocho años con el pelo obscuro y rizado, él estaba entrando al mar caminando de espaldas mientras saludaba a alguien.

Como anteriormente, todos dirigieron su vista hacia la persona que el niño saludaba. Annie, Johanna y Katniss dejaron salir un gritito cuando la vieron, ahí a unos cuantos metros de ellos, había una hermosa niña de cabello rubio, sentada en una toalla rosa, ella saludaba con la manita al niño y le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Encontré a Bryan- por fin pudo decir Gale. En ese momento ya nadie le prestaba atención a Gale, sus ojos no se separaban de la niña.

Finnick conociendo a su novia, se levanto de su cama de arena y la sostuvo antes de que se echara a correr hacia la niña.

-Creo que es el momento de ellos- le susurró en la oreja y señaló a Katniss y Peeta, quienes estaban paralizados.

-Vayan- los animó Johanna.

Katniss asintió sin apartar sus ojos de Violetta, Peeta la tomó de la mano y ambos avanzaron hacia su hija. Bryan había escuchado el grito de las tres mujeres y al instante que volteo reconoció a la mamá de Violetta, cuando ella y el otro muchacho, comenzaron a caminar hacia ella, lo único que paso por la cabeza de Bryan era que perdería a Violetta, asustado corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que Katniss y Peeta vieran el rostro de la niña

Peeta y Katniss se quedaron a unos metros de ellos, ambos estaban cautelosos por la actitud de Bryan.

-¿Me recuerdas?- le preguntó Katniss con un nudo en la garganta. Bryan asintió.

-¿Sabes que ella es nuestra hija?- dijo Peeta, Bryan volvió a asentir.

Venia y Cinna observaban la escena desde detrás de Bryan, no sabían qué hacer, a diferencia de la joven pareja, ellos sí podían ver el rostro de Violetta, ella al principio estaba contenta, le gustaba estar en los brazos de Bryan, el era su amigo que la hacía reír y la cuidaba se sentía segura. Pero en ese momento se estaba asustando y Venia lo notó.

Mientras tanto Annie llamaba a Lilia para informarle todo lo que pasaba, detalle a detalle.

Lilia estaba muy atenta al teléfono cuando Darius llegó con señas le indicó que tomara el otro teléfono, así los dos se enteraban a la vez de lo que pasaba. Gale llamó al detective quien apenas se enteró que habían encontrado a Bryan colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a toda prisa a la playa.

-Bryan, ¿ella es la mamá de Violetta?- preguntó Venia. Bryan asintió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, él no quería quitarles a Violetta, solo estaba aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenia para abrazarla y estar con ella, porque sabía que después de ese día no la volvería a ver y eso le dolía. Bryan abrazo con más fuerza a Violetta haciendo que ella comenzara a revolverse porque la estaba lastimando.

-Bryan, la lastimas- dijo Katniss dando un paso hacia ellos, Bryan dio uno hacia atrás. Violetta comenzó a llorar.

-Princesa- dijo Peeta Cuando Violetta lo escuchó dejó de sollozar e intentó mirar al dueño de esa voz, pero Bryan se lo impedía –calma princesa- dijo Peeta cuando notó la inquietud de su hija.

-Bryan, por favor- dijo Katniss y se arrodilló –déjame abrazar a mi bebé. Bryan soltó un poco su agarre y Violetta pudo voltear, cuando madre e hija se vieron, el reconocimiento fue inmediato. Katniss lloró de felicidad y Violetta estiro ambos brazos para ir con su mamá, pero Bryan no se movía.

Peeta pensó en arrebatarle a la niña, sería algo sencillo, pero también sabía que no era justo, por lo que se veía, Bryan había cuidado bien a su hija y se notaba que él la quería, así que decidió esperar pacientemente.

Violetta, al darse cuenta que por más que se estiraba no se podía acercar a si mamá, miró a Bryan quien la miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, puso una manita en la mejilla de su amigo y con la otra señaló a Katniss. Bryan asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a Violetta y avanzó lentamente hacia Katniss.

-Señora, aquí esta su bebé- dijo él con todo el dolor de su corazón. Katniss rápidamente tomó a Violetta en sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, llorando de felicidad, la llenó de besos y le repitió una y otra vez que la amaba, Peeta rodeo con los brazos a sus dos amores.

Un poco más lejos, Finnick trataba de contener los saltos de alegría de su novia, quien seguía narrando cada detalle del feliz rencuentro, Gale y Johanna no cabían de la felicidad, y Lilia lloraba mares mientras escuchaba a Annie, Darius sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Cinna y Venia veían con ternura a la familia reunida, Bryan era el único que estaba triste, no dejaba de mirar a Violetta. De pronto se sintió enojado con el mundo, ¿Por qué él no podía quedarse con la gente que amaba?, primero su papá se alejó, después su mamá murió y ahora su amiguita, su hermanita también lo dejaba, estaba decidido a alejarse de Cinna y Venia antes de que ellos ya no lo quisieran, se dio la vuelta para alejarse cuando.

-¡BRYAN!- escuchó a lo lejos, se giró lentamente, y vio un hombre muy parecido a él correr en su dirección. Cuando por fin lo pudo ver bien, lo reconoció.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó y corrió a su encuentro.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y AHORA SI NADAMAS QUEDA EL EPILOGO Y YA PUSE MI BLOG EN MI PERFIL

hikarichan3288

johana

patrynachys

Aurizita

charlotte everdeen

juliper22

Milet7393

vane-.-16  



	14. Epilogo

**Aqui les dejo otra adaptaciones es un universo alterno y (Ooc) ya saben los personajes le pertenese a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Yeyet Cullen**

**Gracias a todos por leer la historia y tambiena a Yeyet Cullen que me permitio adaptarla**

**Gracias a todos los que la agregaron a Favoritos**

Annie Morgenstern

Arien Stone

BethWolf

Cami 1234

Catnip 83

FromWineBullets

Lun Black

MarEverdeen

Nelightbute

Sayre 922

Sol de Media Noche

THG THE BEST

ToryCrzy

ValeGirlOnFire

Valuh Montgomery

YUE AMARR77

anaprinces25

charlotte everdeen

daganegra

diana.

hermagix

hikarichan3288

narbig 100

nmelina

yusha

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

La felicidad en la que vivía la familia Mellark, Odair y el único Everdeen, no hay modo de describirla. Violetta ya estaba con ellos y no podían ser más felices.

Peeta y Katniss a duras penas se separaban de ella, ambos sentían que entre más estuvieran con ella más rápido obtendrían el amor de su hija, aunque este ya estaba presente en la niña, por esa razón en el momento en el que los vio en la playa quiso ir con ellos, reconoció la voz de Peeta y en los ojos de Katniss experimento por primera vez el amor de una madre, por lo que la joven pareja no debía preocuparse mucho por el amor de su hija, pero ellos no lo entendían así, se sentían inseguros, sobre todo cuando después de un mes del regreso de Violetta la niña comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña.

En tan sólo un mes la personalidad de la niña se dejó ver, era una niña risueña, observadora e inteligente, se adaptó rápidamente a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

Cuando veía a Gale soltaba unas carcajadas que hacían suspirar a todos, al principio Gale se divertía con ese reacción ya que por lo regular hacia algo para que la niña se riera, pero esa reacción no sólo era cuando él hacia algo, la niña reía con sólo ver a su tío.

-¿A caso tengo monos en la cara?- le dijo Gale muy frío y cortante a su sobrina, un día en el que él estaba algo molesto y no estaba de humor para las risas.

La niña lo notó, gateó hasta él le extendió los brazos, cuando Gale la alzó ella lo abrazo y le dio uno de sus extraños besos, Violetta sólo abría su boquita y la pegaba a la mejilla dejando su saliva que a nadie le parecía asqueroso, más bien tierno; con esto Gale olvidó su mal humor y comenzó a jugar con la niña igual que siempre haciéndola reír como loca.

Cuando estaba con Annie se dedicaba a observarla mientras caminaba, cuando había alguien con ellas les pedía con su manita que la ayudarán a mantenerse de pie, era muy gracioso ver cómo ella intentaba seguir a su tía e imitar con dificultad sus movimientos.

Con Johanna se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello, se maravillaba con la belleza de su tía, sí, su tía aunque todavía no se había casado con Gale y aunque no lo hiciera, Johanna siempre sería la tía de Violetta, no sólo por qué Katniss la estaba enseñando a decirle tía sino también porque la niña la quería como tal, al igual que a su tío Finnick.

Su tiempo con él era de relajación, aunque para una niña tan chica no era muy necesario relajarse pero de todas maneras ambos disfrutaban de esos momentos en los que él le leía o simplemente se quedaba uno al lado del otro disfrutando del silencio, por lo regular Finnick era el encargado de hacer que tomará su siesta y no porque la aburriera sino porque él tenía una extraña habilidad para tranquilizar a las personas y Violetta no era la excepción.

Su tiempo con Lilia era por lo regular en el jardín, la niña la observaba hablándole a las plantas, cuidándolas como los seres vivientes que eran, a veces su abuela le regalaba una flor y se la acomodaba en su cabello haciendo que con eso todo el resto del día se la pasará presumiendo el regalo de su abuelita.

El tiempo que pasaba con Darius era poco, pero muy provechoso, él disfrutaba enseñándole a su nieta las partes del cuerpo, le platicaba del hospital, a veces se emocionaba tanto hablando con ella que comenzaba a decir palabras médicas que sólo él sabía su significado, pero Violetta disfrutaba de la expresión de su abuelo cuando hablaba de su trabajo que aunque no entendiera nada se mantenía atenta y sonriente.

Pero lo que más disfrutaba era estar con sus papás, cuando ellos estaban presentes nadie podía separarla de ellos, lo más que podían lograr era que los escuchará con atención desde los brazos de Katniss o de Peeta, siendo estos en los que se quedaba dormida todas las noches mientras.

Bueno, todo esto cambió de un momento a otro, un día Violetta se despertó llorando con desesperación, cosa muy extraña en ella, tanto así que Katniss le pidió a Darius que la revisará, pensando que estaba enferma, Darius le dijo que ella estaba muy sana que no se preocupara. La tranquilidad nunca llegó porque la niña dejó de reír y muchas veces lloraba sin ninguna razón, no era un llanto típico de bebé era más bien uno de tristeza, de un momento a otro sus ojitos dejaban salir unas gruesas lágrimas sin sollozos, muchas de las veces Katniss no lo resistía y lloraba junto con ella tratando de ocultar las lágrima en el hombro de su esposo quien a pesar de querer llorar igual que ellas no lo hacía a él le tocaba se fuerte por sus dos amores.

Nadie entendía lo que le pasaba a Violetta, Darius se estaba preocupando, su nieta tenía los síntomas típicos de la depresión, pero eso no era posible, ella era una bebé, una dulce e inocente bebé que no tenía motivos para estar deprimida. Violetta duró una semana en ese estado hasta que un día alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Detective! ¿Que lo trae por aquí?- dijo Gale cuando abrió la puerta

-Vengo a hablar con el doctor- dijo Haymitch algo apenado.

- ¡DARIUS¡- el grito de Gale retumbó por toda la casa.

-Hay otros modos más civilizados para llamar a la gente- dijo Darius quien salió disparado y asustado de su despacho por el grito de Gale. Gale se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al comentario del doctor.

Después de un cordial saludo, Darius invitó a Haymitch a pasar a su despacho notando en su semblante la preocupación. El detective le explicó la razón de su visita y la ágil mente de Darius dio solución rápidamente, no sólo al problema del detective sino también a uno que lo tenía sin dormir.

Dos horas después, todos estaba en la sala observando a la cabizbaja Violetta, quien estaba sentada en el piso girando un juguete un sus manitas y soltando tristes suspiros. Cuando el timbre sonó, Darius sonrío haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño, nuevamente Gale abrió la puerta

-¡Bryan!- dijo con la emoción en su voz. Cuando Violetta escuchó ese nombre volteo hacia la puerta y su carita se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa cuando vio a su amigo

-¡Violetta!- gritó Bryan y corrió hacia ella.

Bryan era la medicina para la depresión de su hija.

Desde ese día Bryan pasaba la mayoría de las tardes jugando con Violetta. Ya que él también estaba deprimido con la lejanía de la niña.

**Dos años después.**

-¡Feliz aniversario!- dijo Peeta a Katniss, le dio un casto beso en los labios y deslizó unos papeles sobre la mesa del lujoso restaurante al que habían ido a cenar. Katniss frunció el ceño mirando el sobre, él la animó a abrirlo con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando ella lo abrió su frente se frunció más.

-¿El contrato prenupcial?- dijo ella

-Así es, hoy pierde su validez, cumplimos tres años de casados- dijo Peeta con una gran sonrisa, Katniss seguía confundida.

-Sí- susurró, se quedó pensando un momento y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo, Peeta ya no tenía razón alguna para seguir casado con ella, si se divorciaban ahora perdería solo la mitad de lo que le corresponde pero no todo, su garganta se cerró y las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos -¿Te quieres divorciar de mi?- apenas pudo decir

-¡NO!... yo… ¡oh, Dios, Katniss!... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- dijo Peeta alarmado por la conclusión a la que ella había llegado –yo solo quería… uff- se llevó una mano a su cabello, nervioso, no pensaba hacer eso hasta el postre pero necesitaba hacer que Katniss saliera de su error.

Muy nervioso se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a Katniss, esta se giró hacia él, secándose con el dorso de su mano, las pocas lágrimas que sus ojos no pudieron retener. Peeta colocó una rodilla en el piso, sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió frente a Katniss, esta abrió muchos los ojos al ver el sencillo pero precioso anillo, quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraban en su boca.

-Sé que ya estamos casados, pero quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo mucho que te amo, de lo mucho que tú y nuestra hija significan para mí… Katniss, tal vez nuestra unión fue por obligación pero ha sido la obligación más hermosa, llenaste mi vida… no, tu eres mi vida… ahora, sin contratos prenupciales, sin ser obligados te pregunto, Katniss… ¿quieres casarte conmigo… otra vez?

Katniss soltó las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y con una gran "sí" se abalanzó al cuello de su esposo/prometido y le dio un beso lleno de amor y felicidad. Ahora sí, las cosas estaban más o menos normales, quitándole que ya estaban casados y tenían una hija, ahora estaban siguiendo lo que la sociedad decía como correcto, primero se aman después se comprometen y luego se casan, como siempre debió haber sido.

Annie se puso como loca de felicidad cuando la pareja de esposos/comprometidos le informó a la familia de su unión, esta vez por la iglesia y en presencia de todos sus conocidos, pero lo que trastornó a Annie fue que ella sería la dama de honor y sería la encargada de planear todo, tenía carta blanca, la única condición era que la boda se realizaría el mismo día que su primera boda, ambos querían borrar ese triste recuerdo, para ninguno de los dos esa boda había sido algo que quisieran recordar.

-¿Y qué hacemos con esto?- dijo Katniss mostrando el contrato prenupcial.

Peeta sonrió con malicia, se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con un bote y una caja de cerillos, tomó los papeles y los rompió a la mitad, una de las mitades se la entregó a Katniss y la otra comenzó a hacerla pedacitos con sus propias manos y lanzando los restos al bote, Katniss hizo lo mismo.

Toda la familia los miraba divertidos, ya que la pareja parecía lunática destrozando el documento en miles de pedacitos, incluso Violetta se reía, aunque no entendía porque sus papás hacían eso.

Cuando Peeta lanzó un cerillo encendido al bote donde habían echado los pedazos del documento, Katniss la miró y dijo:

-Tesoro, esto no se debe de hacer, es peligroso jugar con fuego, ¿entiendes?- dijo mientras la miraba, Violetta asintió.

En eso

Sonó el timbre.

-¡YO VOY!- gritó Violetta y corrió a la puerta -¡Hola!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa a los visitantes.

-Hola, ¿está tu mamá?- dijo una voz femenina en tono frio y cortante, Violetta frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa señora.

-Hazelle, es nuestra nieta- dijo Gerard y le sonrió a Violetta, esta le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Lo que sea- dijo Hazelle, Violetta volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Quién es cora…?- no terminó de decir Katniss cuando vio a sus papás –tesoro, ve con tu papi- le dijo a la niña con fingida tranquilidad.

-Si mami… adiós- se despidió únicamente de Gerard con la manita, este sonrió y siguió a la niña con la vista, Hazelle le dio un nada disimulado codazo pero este por primera vez la ignoró, el corazón de Katniss se encogió.

-Papá…- Gerard la miró -¿quieres ir con ella?

Hazelle miró mal a Gerard, nuevamente la ignoró y asintió. Katniss sonrió de oreja a oreja, con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que fuera, este sin siquiera mirar a su esposa caminó hacia donde se había ido su nieta. Hazelle le dedicó unas palabrotas entre dientes, haciendo que Katniss dejara de sonreír y apretara los dientes por la rabia.

-¿Qué haces aquí _mamá_?- dijo la última palabra como si fuera una palabrota, ella ya sabía el significado real de ser madre, lo había experimentado con Lilia y ahora que ella también era madre no podía creer como una mujer trataba a sus hijos como Hazelle lo había hecho.

-¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?- dijo mirándola de la forma en la que Katniss siempre caía derrotada ante su madre pero esta vez no.

-¿Qué quieres… Hazelle?- dijo seca con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Por primera vez, Hazelle sintió dolor en su pecho al ver como la trataba su hija, pero era muy orgullosa y no dejaría que Katniss viera su debilidad.

-Veo que Peeta, sigue contigo… todavía no puedo creerlo- dijo mirando a Katniss de arriba abajo.

-Por el contrario- dijo Peeta acercándose a Katniss –yo no puedo creer que _ella_ siga conmigo- dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su esposa y la pegó firmemente a su costado, él sabía que aunque Katniss pareciera que estaba llevando las cosas bien, por dentro ella estaba mal, y tenía razón.

Aunque Hazelle nunca fue una buena madre, Katniss la quería y le dolía su rechazo.

-Como sea- dijo Hazelle moviendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto –quiero que te divorcies- dijo mirando a Katniss fijamente, para que no tuviera duda de sus palabras. Con la fuerza de esa mirada Katniss se sintió como una niña otra vez.

-¿Qué… que estás diciendo?- se obligó a decir

-Vamos Katniss, ese siempre fue _nuestro_ plan, fuiste una idiota al no divorciarte antes de que se anulara el contrato… pero eso no importa, podemos quedarnos con la mitad de su fortuna- dijo Hazelle con malicia en su mirada.

Katniss estaba helada, sintió como Peeta se tensó al escuchar como Hazelle la calumniaba, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, no quería que esa mirada de odio volviera, no la soportaría, gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué su madre la odiaba tanto?

-¿Mami?- no se había dado cuenta que Violetta la abrazaba por las piernas, la miró y notó un puchero y sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, recordó porque debía ser fuerte, se enjuagó las lagrimas y forzó una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien princesa- dijo y después miró a su madre –no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

-Es la verdad- mintió Hazelle

Peeta se tensó aun mas apretando mas fuerte su agarré hacia Katniss, su mandíbula estaba apretada y miraba mas allá de Hazelle. Katniss giró su cabeza hacia su esposo, su expresión la asustó

-Peeta… yo no…- no pudo decir más, lo sollozos y las lagrimas se lo impidieron.

Peeta reaccionó, y miró a su esposa, nuevamente se sintió un monstruo, por haber dado la impresión de que él creía en las mentiras de Hazelle, abrazó a su esposa con fuerza tratando de decirle con sus brazos que le creía y la amaba.

-¡VETE!- le gritó Violetta a Hazelle –Tu haces llorar a mi mami… ¡VETE!- Violetta miraba a su abuela con rechazo y enojo, la mujer parpadeó, tratando de comprender el vacio que de pronto sintió.

-Vete Hazelle- dijo Gerard acercándose a ella –nadie te quiere aquí… ni siquiera yo.

El vacío se hizo más grande. Volteo a ver a su nieta, esta estaba en los brazos de sus padres en un dulce abrazo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que se perdió todos esos años.

-Vete… Hazelle- dijo Gale pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su padre.

Eso rompió por completo su corazón, se sintió sola, realmente sola, pero su orgullo no la dejó ni por un segundo, tragándose el dolor que sentía, le dedico una mirada fría y orgullosa a cada uno de los presentes, que para ese momento ya eran todos los Mellark, los Odair y los dos hombres Everdeen, giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

-Creo que… yo también debo irme- dijo Gerard después de un largo momento de pesado silencio, caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose en el umbral de esta giró su cabeza y miró a sus hijos lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas –perdónenme.

Eso fue suficiente para los hermanos, Katniss dejó a Violetta en los brazos de Peeta y corrió a abrazar a su padre, Gale los abrazó a ambos, pasaron varios minutos los tres llorando y diciéndose palabras de cariño y de disculpa. Lilia y Annie lloraban en los brazos de sus parejas, Johanna se mordía el labio para aguantar las lagrimas pero se veía la emoción en su ojos. Peeta y Violeta estaban maravillados por la sonrisa que tenía Katniss a pesar de que seguía llorando.

El perdón fue instantáneo, ni Gale ni Katniss olvidarían nunca la forma en la que se comportó Gerard con ellos, pero jamás habría reproches eso les serviría a ambos para ser mejores padres.

Después de ese día, Gerard pidió el divorcio, ella se quedó con la mitad de la fortuna de la familia, pero a Gerard no le importó, él estaba feliz con sus hijos y su nieta, pudo entregar a Katniss en su boda y disfrutar de la felicidad de su hija, en cambio Hazelle, sí, tendría mucho dinero pero estaría sola, bueno eso hasta que Thresh llegó a su vida en solo tres meses de relación, el hombre le robó todo su dinero y la abandonó, ahora ella está sola y sin su preciado dinero.

**Dos años después**

Katniss, Peeta y Violetta vivían en un departamento cerca de la universidad, donde Katniss y Peeta estudiaban, el primer año se las arreglaron para tener horarios en los que por lo menos uno de los dos se quedara con Violetta, después ella pudo entrar al preescolar y las cosas se simplificaron, todos estaban ausentes por las mañanas y en las tardes estaban juntos.

Bryan los visitaba constantemente, aunque el chico era ocho años más grande que Violetta no dejaba de frecuentarla y no le apenaba que sus amigos lo vieran jugando con una niña de casi cinco años.

Una noche, Annie se ofreció a cuidar a Violetta mientras Peeta y Katniss salían a divertirse. Pues la pareja se comportó como si nunca hubieran salido a bailar, tomaron de una manera descontrolada, fue un milagro que llegaran sanos y salvos a casa. A la mañana siguiente, despertaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ambos desnudos. Ok, eran marido y mujer y no había ningún problema, pero ellos igual que hacía cinco años, no recordaban nada, esta vez Peeta en realidad no recordaba nada. No pudieron evitarlo y soltaron sonoras carcajadas que rápidamente se detuvieron por el inmenso dolor de cabeza, pero aun así la cara divertida no se les quito.

-Solo falta que me dejaras embarazada otra vez- dijo Katniss divertida. Peeta soltó una risa que se transformo en un gemido de dolor.

Y adivinen que…

-Peeta…- lo llamó Katniss un mes después – lo volviste a hacer- dijo mostrándole una prueba de embarazo, que mostraba dos líneas rosas en señal de positivo.

Peeta soltó una sonora carcajada, la abrazó y le planto un pasional beso en los labios.

-Ahora, estamos _obligados_ a casarnos otra vez- bromeó Peeta. Ambos se doblaron de la risa, no podían creer que lo hubieran hecho otra vez.

Ocho meses después nació un precioso niño de ojos azules, cabello negro igual al de su madre lo llamaron Leo.

Ahora Katniss y Peeta solo estaban _obligados_ a ser felices.

**FIN**

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

hikarichan328

johana

yusha

Aurizita

charlotte everdeen

vane-.-16

Milet7393

patrynachys


End file.
